Coming Closer: An Amourshipping Story
by Ann1amour
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne are both freshmen of the Pallet High. Besides the excitement of their first session, will Ash and Serena come closer? Will they see each other in a different light, not just best friends, or will they move further apart? What will happen when their school will be endangered? Amourshipping. Ash X Serena. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Coming closer

(An amour shipping story)

Ash and Serena

CHAPTER 1

HEADING TO A FRESH START

**Hello guys, I'm an amourshipper to have just joined in, better be called as Ann1amour(I kinda like being called so) and today I am gonna launch my very first Pokémon fanific and of course it's satosere (who else can it be!)**

**Man! I am in love with this two character's relationship. They seriously look cute together.**

**So I hope u guys will enjoy the story. Do send reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

The school bell rang. It was a new session for this year's pallet high, perhaps the best high school one can ever get in the Kanto region. With huge successes in academic field and athletic field, as more than 70 percent students in the school get above 90 percent marks in exams and being the first ranked athletic school in the world, it is a kind of place one would love to join. It had all the facilities with star rated equipments and tempted the students to join here. Perhaps it was a dreamland for all except a short honey blonde girl, who feared to be devoid of friends to read here from all the way from the kalos region. As everyone approached for their first class, she hesitantly glanced at her routine to find that she was having a biology class in room 115. She woke up late today and had to hurry for school, being forced by her mom.

"Hope you'll have nice first day serena.", she said to her as she packed her lunch.

Serena knew she was going to have one hell of a day now with no one to talk to and no one to move with. She also had to leave her only Pokémon, fennekin in her house because they were not allowed here. How badly she missed her!

'well here it goes!' she thought and she proceeded towards a vacant seat. No one gave her company as she had her gaze fixed at the desk to avoid eye contact with other students. She was of the opinion that others might feel that she is not of their kind and end up getting insulted. She was too shy to get her introduced to anyone when suddenly some raven haired boy sat in her bench and asked "would you mind me sitting here with you for this day?Actually I am all new to this and I don't have friends . so I guess I saw this place vacant and felt like occupying it if it's okay with you?"

She was initially distracted by him and she retained her composure and squeaked "uh….yeah it's fine."At last she got someone to talk to and the boy indeed was polite. She felt comfortable sitting with him.

After some moments of silence the boy speaked again "ah…. By the way I'm Ash Ketchum. And I'm living here in pallet town. what's yours?"

She waved him a smile and uttered, " hey ash, I'm serena. I'm from the kalos region. I've recently shifted here to study in this school. It's really nice to meet you."

"whoa you've come from kalos region! That's an awesome place."

"so you've seen the place?"

"yeah kind of. I'm a pokemon trainer so I participated in the kalos league last year."

"really? How you ended up there?"

"well I finished up being second in the league you know . a guy named Alain got me in the finals."

"wow it seems you're quiet good of a trainer"

"nah it's not like that. I need to work harder to become the best pokemon master in the world. Speaking of which serena what is your dream?"

"Well I have'nt decided yet. But after talking to you I will surely find a way petty soon."

"Yeah you sure will and never give up till it's over."

That last phrase caught Serena off guard. 'never give up til it's over' was the thing that enchanted in her mind and within moments she felt energetic as if those words renewed her with courage. 'I must have heard it before, this is very common…..uh! let's forget it for now' pushing her thoughts aside she ended up saying,

"Thanks for the boost ash, this was much needed for me . when I came here I was pretty freaked out by this new surrounding. But having you as a friend will help me get things way better now."

"I'm glad to help ya serena. Whoa here we go ! The teacher is in here."

Serena then turned her eyes towards a tall rough man entering the class. She stood up along with others.

The teacher came in and was greeted by his new batch of students. With a little touch of experience in his eyes he fixed his glasses and while rubbing his hands together said, " Hello everyone. Welcome to pallet high, an university where dream comes true. I am Asturd wells your chemistry teacher, and I am feeling proud to say that this glorious university has touched its 25th year with you guys as our new freshmen. I hope that that this year will be very good for all of you and also for us, wishing all of you best of luck for your new academic year. You all can refer me as Mr. wells and I will be very friendly towards you, as I consider you guys as my friends. Study gets better with a better approach and if you make it interesting you sure will love anything you study. So I let you to introduce yourselves, keeping me aware of your name and nature in future days. Let's start with you, boy, over there in the second bench corner."

A random boy introduced himself so did others. Mr. wells now asked ash to introduce himself. He did very well. After ash it was now time for serena to introduce herself. She lifted herself up and facing the polite yet stern face of the teacher replied, " Hi everyone , I am Serena Yvone. I am from the kalos region. I've recently shifted here to let me cherish the luxury of reading in such a prestigious university. I wish that we will get to know each other very soon." She took her seat and sighed

'well here goes for nothing!' she thought. She quickly noticed ash giving her a thumbs up and a 'you did great' look, for which she smiled him back, when she felt her heart beat fast as ash blankly stared at her for some moments but then looked back. Before she could get what happened the teacher started his class.

AFTER ONE HOUR

The teacher quickly packed his books and said "okay class so this is it for today. I would say to go through the atomic structure when we have our next class. Do give emphasis on bohr's atomic theory. Bye for now." He moved out. Ash asked Serena , "hey Serena which class do you check now", as she said " yeah let me give it a hit once". She had commerce.

" looks like you are having commerce now. Ah I am having a class on pokemon types. But check it out Serena we have two class together today. Kay then see ya later."

"huh and ash!?"

"yeah serena?"

" mm…thanks for being there with me today. But for your help I might have remained dumb in the chemistry class."

"don't worry Serena . we are friends aren't we? I am glad to help you anytime .", and with a genuine smile he waved her bye.

'he is sorta cute and adorable' she thought.

'she is sorta pretty and nice' he thought.

Serena moved to her next class. It was a bit smaller than the last one but still was large enough for her to find a her was a tall brunette girl who cherishly greeted her, "hello there I'm Dawn, its nice to meetcha. Are you the resident of this city or….."

"nope. I am from the kalos region, but by far this day has gone pretty good for me and I've started liking this place. What about you?"

"yeah this day is going nice for me. I've also got many new friends, and many of my old friends are here too. So what period you had in the first place?"

"I had chemistry. It went awesome."

"I guess we May many some more classes together. Lets see…."

She peeked in her routine record and started matching it with Serena's and exclaimed, "wow Serena we are having 8 to 9 classes together in week including this one. We are gonna have many fun times together"

"Yeah we sure will."

"Would you like to meet my friends during lunch?"

"I'd love to!"

"it's settled then! Jus gimme a sec."

She texted some of her friends and said, "I've told all of them to come and meet us in the canteen during lunch break. It'll be great then."

"I would be glad to meet all of your friends. But lets hit the books for now."

"Yeah you're right."

They soon concentrated on their class as the teacher started with his lessons.

MEANWHILE WITH ASH

Ash passed down the aisle to enter his next class. Relaxing himself on a seat his empty sight now moved towards a spiky haired boy staring at him.

"what's your name?" Ash asked.

"oh hey, just could'nt see through. I'm Gary,it's nice to meet you"

"I'm Ash , it's nice to meet you too."

"looks like you're quiet interested in the battle classes just the way I do!"

"Yeah you bet! I'm all hyped up!"

"let's get through the books then. The will arrive anytime."

The teacher enters.

Placing his specs on the table, he firstly sits on the chair and sips some water the proceeds, " hello class ,I am Mr. smith and I'm your new pokemon type teacher and this is going to be an interesting class for you guys."

_While the teacher continued with his lessons gary's phone vibrated. He unlocked it to find a message from Dawn that read:_

_Hey gary,_

_It's Dawn. Well you see I have a friend who has come from kalos to study here. She would be happy if after this class I get her introduced to all of you. Hope you accede to my plans. You May bring your friends to meet us. See ya later. Gotta focus on the class._

_Bye._

_He kept the phone aside and called Ash_

"what'd ya say Ash?"

"what?"

"Would you like to meet my friends after the class gets over? They would love to see you."

Ash was planning to meet Serena at the lunch. This sudden question of gary caught him off guard, but he decided it would be rude to reject him so said

"Yeah sure I guess."

The teacher called Ash

"hey you over there. What makes you blab?"

"uh I'm sorry sir just gossip."

"then answer this question who has a type disadvantage when a fire type and an ice type faces off?"

" the ice type type has the disadvantage sir, since fire can melt ice."

"hmm looks you're attending the class as well. You may sit."

As Ash sat down gary said "wow Ash you're quite a good learner. I didn't knew the answer for sure."

"ah it's nothing, you'll eventually get passed in these. But lets not talk much"

"Yeah"

The class continued.

**And there you go. My first fanfiction story. But thing are gonna get better as these two 'comes closer'. I will post my next update pretty soon. Till then R&R. reviews are really important for me. Do suggest any improvements if needed. It will be more than welcome for me. **


	2. Chapter 2 at lunch

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys it's ann1amour again I hope you all liked my first fanfiction's first chappy. There are more to come. Now for the reviews**

**Amourshipper35: thank you so very much.i am glad that you liked their first encounter.**

**littledipper06:thanks, I appreciate that. It means a lot.**

**Jessica Proposed Austin:it's okay that you like Ash and May. We May have different likings but I hope you remember that kiss(Serena gave to Ash) and then say which pair rocks.;) **

**Anyways back to the new chapter. Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon(but the 2003Anng account on twitter)**

AT LUNCH

Ash and Gary were the first to reach the canteen. Soon some of their other friends gathered who were later introduced to Ash as May, Cilan, Clemont, Brock and Misty. Ash was later introduced to all of them. Suddenly misty blurted out

"so Ash do you have got a girlfriend yet?"

Ash did not see this coming which he replied almost immediately trying to avoid any other nerve racking circumstance and told rather obliviously,

"nope and what does this question mean now?"

"It means a lot Ash." Misty stated in an encouraging seductive voice.

Ash was totally confused but did not intend to take it further and tried to change the topic saying , "hey guys I guess all of us wants to be the best Pokémon trainer right?"

To his surprise all laughed and said in unison, "nope."

"Huh now what?"

"we may study in the same university but that doesn't mean we have the same careers" clemont replied Ash in a clear tone.

"just take my one, I want to be the best Pokémon breeder in the world" brock said as clement continued with his suggestions

" I want to be the inventor of all time although I do love Pokémon battles"

"I want to be the best Poke'mon coordinator" May stated.

"I want to be the best Poke'mon connoisure in the world" cilan implied happily.

Finally misty spoke , " likewise I want to be the best water Poke'mon trainer" she looked at Ash and asked him " do you get it now?"

"Yeah I guess."

It was by this time that Dawn had arrived.

"hey guys I'm sorry but the girl I told you all will come shortly. She is just refreshing herself in the washroom. By the way who is this dashing boy standing here."

"ah hello, I'm Ash a friend of gary . we have just met in our last class."

"oh that's cool, I'm Dawn it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah it's cool to see ya"

Walking down the aisle of the canteen Serena made her way to her friend Dawn when she found Ash standing there. She was more than happy to see him again but suddenly nerves got the better of her. 'why do I feel like this?' she thought, when she heard her name called by Ash himself

On the other hand Ash was surprised when Dawn pointed her coming over to them and stated, "there she is!"

He was extremely glad to know that the girl she met in his first class was the one Dawn met in her second. Waving his hand over to her ,he called, "Serena!"

When just in a flash he felt a little nervous and chuckled to himself

' why do I feel like this?'

Sweeping all his twirling thoughts Serena came over but soon was found herself embracing Ash in the most passionate way as Ash whispered to her ear, "I was hoping to catch up to you in the lunch but I am extremely glad to find you here." Forgetting her earlier nervousness she quickly replied, " I am more than happy to see you again Ash."

She was quickly interrupted by Dawn who sassily stated, "looks like you know him already. He is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

This statement jolted both the teens and as they came out of the hug they screamed in unison, "uh we are just friends!"

All laughed staring at the duo although misty glared at her which did not escape her eyes. She stopped laughing.

Misty said, "Yeah I would hate if he gets someone like her."

"o come on misty it's her first day in here, don't say stuffs like this."May quickly pulled her back.

" hello there I'm May it's nice to meet you and sorry about that."

"um hi I'm Serena it's nice to meet you too."

"she just gets out of her mind sometimes, don't worry." Dawn tried to comfort her to which she passed a bright smile and said, " yeah she's okay I guess."

She was introduced to all as the team went to different ways for the rest of the lunch time leaving Ash and Serena alone.

"guess what, we still have some more time don't we?" Ash said

"Yeah."

"Would you mind having a lunch with me in the canteen then?"

" I'd love to have it Ash"

"kay then lets go!"

Saying this he grabbed her hand and led her or rather pulled her to the eating section.

As they reached there and sat on a chair Serena exclaimed in a teasing manner, "wow Ash, that was a nice lead."

"hehe, did that hurt you ?"

"no, I'm fine, thanks for your help." She said with a wink.

" hey Serena what are you gonna have?"

"let me see. What about having some noodles with a dessert."

"sounds great." He got up from his seat and hailed the waiter, "hello there we would like to have chicken noodles with mayoniese and two bars of choco delight."

"fine sir, thanks for the order."

Soon the table was packed with foodstuffs . The waiter thanked them and walked away.

Ash spoke up first, " man these look awesome, lets dig in!"

Serena was glad to see such organized and beautiful preparations and quickly started relishing it. Ash was just ramming the delicately prepared arts just in flash.

She giggled to watch his process of eating .

After a while he asked her with lumps of suffused eatables in his mouth, " you eat quiet patiently Serena just like sophisticated people."

She blankly stared at him thinking he has perhaps misunderstood manner with patience but viewing his goofy smile made her realize he only said the thing he intended to, as Ash continued.

" I can hardly control myself when I see delicious foods decorating the table."

"but your style of eating is kinda cute and I appreciate it. Good manners are boring sometimes."

"Yeah you're right"

They again concentrated on consuming the lunch.

After some moments of silence Ash spoke up, "hey Serena, it's just that I wanna make sure you're okay."

Serena had her mouth open wide with astonishment and said, "sure I am. Why won't I be?"

"ah, it's just after that girl, whats her name? yeah misty. She did say some rude words to you not to my liking you know."

"Yeah I was a little pissed off after she said those stuffs to me which I don't know why. Anyways Dawn comforted me well not letting to dampen my mood."she replied with a sweet ecstatic smile.

They had to leave the canteen since they were done with their lunch. Ash was paying in the bill counter while Serena sat on one of the sofas available there. She was feeling very happy to spend more time with Ash. She knew she had butterflies in her stomach but didn't know why. It was surely for him that she got up pretty well in her first day, still there was something more in her mind, she felt there was something in this Ash that made her heart flatter, his raven unruly hairs ,auburn eyes, slim arms and…

'don't overthink Serena' she reminded herself. She was about to get up and hail him when he came up to her and placing his hand on hers took her out of the canteen.

OUTSIDE THE CANTEEN

"So how was the lunch" Ash asked Serena as walked towards their next classroom.

"Wow Ash, it was absolutely amazing. Having a day out with you is so breathtaking that I can hardly describe it in words. You are really one of a kind Ash, thank you so much for calling me here." she replied with a bright lively smile.

Ash was perhaps caught off guard by that beautiful smile of hers. He surely was feeling different around her since she waved that smile when he asked her if she was okay after misty's rude behavior towards her. To make matters more bewildering he was feeling a lot edgy and twitchy when he sees her smile. His head starts reeling and his chest starts to burn up. It was not a irritating feeling, rather it's felt really good but he didn't knew what was the cause of it. Again that smile. For some moments he could not open up his mouth to speak as if it was sealed by some unnatural intuition. His face was completely red, good lord Serena couldn't see through it.

'say something!' he slapped himself internally. Finally he regained his composure and said, "Thanks Serena. That means a lot."

"um, Ash which class do you have now"

"I –I am h-having biology I g-guess….." he was still jumpy around her and could not muster words to speak.

"I am having that too. Then let's go together c'mon."

"y-yeah!"

They started walking as slow as they could to reach their class giving them a little more time to gossip.

Entering the room they were greeted by their teacher with sugar coated words.

"you guys could not get out of your trash tattling huh? Now chat as much as you wish since you are off with detention." With this they were tossed out of the class.

OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM

Ash and Serena were constantly laughing since they were out in the lobby.

Still giggling Ash spoke out , "our teacher is soooooo cute don't ya think?"

"Yeah he is sweeter than a marshmellow" she said in fits of laughter.

They laughed loud again.

"It was amazing day with you Serena, eating, hanging out, kidding, laughing and what not. I think we have already become best friends"

" yes Ash, we have. I am glad to have a friend like you, with whom I can easily share my every emotions. Thanks to give me a such a space Ash."

Ash was feeling exceedingly comfortable standing outside the corridor( not that they wished to stand) where the soothing breeze calmed his face and there was Serena, the girl who was making him feel different though little nervy still spending time with her was all that he could have wished for at that time. Fixing his cap he lightly said, "don't say this Serena, I really enjoy spending time with you since you are such an amazing girl." Pausing a little he blankly stared at her and continued, "your honey hairs, sapphire blue eyes are beautiful…." Realizing what he had just said he blurted out, "uh…..sorry jus couldn't control my emotions."

Serena was taken aback by such a sudden confession by Ash but she eventually composed herself and said, "it's okay Ash, I like if person like you compliment me." With a eminent smile plastered on her face. Ash really was a kind and cute guy to be with and she would love if she get a time to hang out with him. She has already grown a small crush on him, but what if Ash already had someone in his mind? She quickly went past these thoughts and asked, "um…..ash if you won't mind can I ask you something?"

"sure. You can ask me anything Serena, go ahead!"

"I was wondering if you had someone special in your life. Since anyone would fall for a guy like you."

"nope. I never gave these stuffs much hit. What about you?"

'although I really feel you are very special to me Serena.' He thought.

"huh!? …I guess I never thought of it either."

'although I will love to be with you, perhaps…' she thought.

"so it is just that none of us had a love life before."

"Yeah."

The bell rang signaling the commence of the last period of the first day of pallet high. Before they headed to their respective classes Ash just took her hand and said, "whoever we get our friendship is not gonna end right? Since you're very special to me Serena."

"why will our friendship end? I can hardly live without talking and staying with you Ash. This is the bond we share."

They smile towards each other which they felt like eternity and waved as they disappeared in the crowd.

After some time

The final bell rang and the first day had come to an end. Serena was too much happy to be here now, meeting so many friends, nice teachers and …. Ash.

She was walking to her home where she had a chance meeting with calem, better called as the bully of the school. She tried to avoid him in the first place but he took notice of it and approached towards her and in a spasmodic tone said, "hey beauty heading towards home. But baby your home is where I live, now c'mon won't like to see our bedroom?"

Serena knew she was in trouble. But she pretended to be undaunted by his words and replied, "stop talking shit and get outta my way….." she was not able to finish her speech when held her hand and started dragging her towards the forest.

"help please help!" she screamed but in vain.

Calem laughed evily and snickered, "no one is gonna save you babe it's juuuust you and m…. aaaaahhhhh!"

A lightning bolt struck him not letting him to finish this time. Serena moved her eyes to see who it was. It was a yellow mouse Pokémon followed by a familiar voice,

"go Pikachu use thunder volt!"

"pikaaaachuuuuuuuu!"

The electric Pokémon gave out a thunder that hit calem making him run for his life.

Serena now could see who the trainer was. Ash. It was him.

She could not belief her eyes. Part of her inner self wanted to see the dreaded maggot, or calem, run frantically out of the forest getting freaked out, but most of her inner self wanted to continue staring Ash's auburn eyes as he stared at her, making her heart skip thousand times a second. After some initial moments of silence Serena mustered a huge smile on her face and running wild threw her arms wrapping his neck, burrowing her head on his shoulder, and said, "o Ash! I am glad that you came, thank you so much for saving me." As hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Ash knew what he should do now. He wasted no time to wrap his arms around her waist and , with a confident grin implied, "shhh….. it's okay Serena. As long as I am there, no one can ever harm you. I won't let that happen"

"bu (sniff) but Ash(sniff) but….." she could not gather her words when she felt his hand rubbing her hairs.

"it's okay Serena, tears don't suit you. You are way stronger than this.

His words were so comforting that she stopped crying but continued hugging him. Ash continued to caress her hairs and rub her back, to which she gave in and hugged him tight. Both reluctantly broke apart, but Ash took her hand in his and said, "don't worry, I am gonna drop you to your house today, and make sure no one hurts you again. Let's go!" he smiled. Her heart instantly flattered but they continued to walk in silence enjoying each other's company when the encountered two separated ways. Ash looked at both of them then turning his face to Serena asked, "which road shall we take?"

"actually it's the left of yours."

Ash dumbly stared her to which she blushed and asked, "uh…. What's the matter Ash?"

"you aren't kidding, are you?"

"why will I?"

"this is crazy Serena, I have my way this way also."he laughed and started pulling her hand rushing through the was hard to keep up with his leaping speed and one time Serena felt like tripping on the road but someone caught her from falling.

"uh….. thanks, just couldn't run fast enough"

"it's okay, guess I was running terribly fast."

Serena was in Ash's flustered again.

'oh my emotions please compose yourself in front of this charming boy,else I will surely faint.' She thought.

Ash saw her reddened face and said, "hey you don't have a fever, do you?"

"no Ash I am fine." She replied standing back on her feet.

"then let get going!"

They reached to a beautiful red pent house with a huge lawn where a rhyhorn was sleeping. The railing had beautiful carving of gods.

Serena came forward and stated, "without further adieu I present you my house"

They laughed.

"Yeah, it's awesome . You know what, I have mine, a little ahead, about five houses over there. Gee, that makes are neighbours more than just friends"

She was a little lost in the words of 'more than friends' but skipping her thoughts she leaned over and kissed Ash on the cheek, leaving the latter stunned.

"thank you Ash for making my day such great and memorable , goodnight."

"…."

"Ash!?"

"huh"

"are you okay?"

"Yeah uh….. go-good night"

His cheeks were burning up and a tense feeling crept up in his mind, but when Serena closed her door, he touched the part where she kissed and thought,

'well I guess I know what this means.'

He walked towards his house. His beaming smile proved that he was happy.

**And that's it. Chapter 2 for ya. Hope you will like this chapter as things will turn more happier between these two in the then R&R.** **I will try to reply as many reviews as possible as long as you guys keep supporting me. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3 the next day

**HEY GUYS IT'S ANN1AMOUR AND I'M BACK. THE ONLY GOOD REVIEW I RECEIVED FROM MY LAST CHAPTER WAS THAT OF AMOURSHIPPER35 AND I'M GLAD THAT SHE IS SUPPORTING ME ALL THE WAY. I'M THANKFUL THAT YOU ENJOYED READING IT.**

**NOW BEFORE YOU GUYS START THE CHAPTER I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I WILL BE UP WITH SOME ONESHOTS PRETTY ALL OF YOU WILL LIKE IT. IT WILL BE AN ON THE MEETING OF Ash AND Serena ON GALAR REGION(I JUST HOPE THEY DO MEET IN THE ANIME ALSO) AND THE OTHER…LET IT BE A SURPRISE.**

**NOW IT'S CHAPPY 3 FOR YA .ENJOY.**

CHAPTER 3

NEXT DAY

It was another pleasant day when Serena got up and started getting ready for her classes today. She would hardly be interested in the nursing classes but for Ash she was rather excited to meet him. Something about him made her heart flatter and she feels herself entangled in an unknown happiness when he is around and her conscience scoots closer to him to hug him and kiss him tenderly

'Thinking of Ash again huh Serena? Lovey dovey cutie putie ashy ashy…..uugh!' shoving her thoughts aside she laughed inordinately looking down at her bed blushing heavily. She fell hard for him. She knew it.

Serena took a shower quickly and after dressing her up for the day she was presenting herself to the mirror smiling twirling to check for odds. She touched her collar and stated "gotta find something for here a bow or band or something..". she picked up her back pack and went downstairs to have a meal.

Grace greeted her morning and asked about how the school was for her but soon switched topics.

"you are constantly smiling dear, is it the school that makes you happy or someone in….." Serena coughed ceasing her mom's speech.

"it's nothing like that ,mom, why do you keep asking me that always?"

"since there's a boy waiting for you outside. He is very very very handsome you know!"

"huh!? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD THAT EARLIER. IT MUST BE ASH!?"

Serena took no time to open the door just when she finished her sentence and found Ash sitting on the rest bench outside her lawn. Seeing Serena he got up and headed towards her and said," ready for school today?"

"Yeah but you should have come inside" then shouted to her mother," why didn't you call him inside?"

Ash laughed and stated," it's not like that, I didn't want to come. Actually I am kinda nature bug so yeah I like sitting out here under tree's shade with birds chirping and…..ah forget it." both laughed.

Serena smiled, "you really like natural 'vistas' don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"just wait a sec I'll be right back." She went to pick up her back pack and waved to her mom who was staring at her with a 'I know what's going on' look.

"now what ?RIP …. bye!"

"enjoy your school." She said with a wink bringing chills to her spine. She went out and was soon welcomed with the soothing deep auburn eyes of Ash's.

"phew my mom is just a disaster"

Ash said," looks like she likes teasing you"

She remarks," she LOVES teasing me."Ash bursted out laughing.

"okay okay enough of that…. come on now let's go!" .

They started walking. Steps and steps ahead as they walked down the side walk Serena soon felt the urge to hold his hand and scooted her arms closer and closer slowly till it made contact to his hand. She instantly pulled back. Ash felt the touch and asked,

"what's up Serena?"

"uh no nothing"

They resumed walking, while she was looking down at the street thinking, 'it was so easy to hold her hand yesterday. But now it looks like everything have been rebooted.'

Suddenly Ash hand grabbed hers and folded tenderly. Serena looked back at him, stuttered while the former passed a toothy grin and said, "just to make sure we ain't gettin' lost in the road."

A wide smile creeped up again in her lips and she moved closer to him. They reached the school.

As they entered the main gate Ash walked a little ahead facing Serena and asked, "we don't have any class together before lunch y'know"

"Yeah I hate the time when my man ain't with me" she teased.

Ash, smirking lightly, said "nah! Nothing like that just I miss your sapphire blue eyes when you are not around"

Serena stared at him for sometime. he did say something really special about her eyes which only made him remember this was the thing that her father used to say to her when he was alive. Hard memories are not easy to forget. As soon as her father's facade came to limelight her eyes started watering. Ash saw this and immediately his happy face turned to deep concern.

"what's the matter Serena why are you crying?"

"it's just that people say something like ' I will miss you' but you said…you said something different…..something my father used to say when he was …..you know"

Ash realized his mistake. "oh I'm sorry Serena, I never knew…."

Serena tackled him within his sentences and said, "no don't be. It's just that I cannot get over his loss yet…(weeping)…sniff sniff I just think…"

Ash brushed his arms on her back and said, "your father won't love you to see you cry Serena. It's okay. Don't let tears falter your bold nature. "

Ash has been the best medicine in just these two days for her. She stopped crying and they broke apart. Some students were staring at them as if something salty was going on.

"now let's go I have got pokology I don't wanna miss it"

"Yeah!" she was back to her inner self.

Ash made his way to his class as did Serena.

THE NURSING CLASS

It was when Serena reached her nursing class, the only seat that crossed her eyes was the one partly occupied by a girl with blue eyes just like hers(not that beautiful, still blue) and cerulean hairs.

Misty.

She had to admit, seeing that same girl brought an edgy vibe to her. But having left with no alternative, she made herself settled beside her, hoping that she will at least be alive at the end of it.

Silence.

This was all that was prevailing between those two. Misty never seemed to look at her since she came was quietly writing down something in her notebook without a word being spoken. Serena knew she was one of the antisocial in the school but did not knew it would be such she was, trying to remain as expressionless as possible devoid of any interest to start up a gossip. Serena tried to follow her lead and remain dumb, but could not bear it longer and blurted out blatantly,

"how are you?"

No reply. The question did not affect her. She remained as she was before.

'looks like I am a fool to ask her something, she won't answer to any'Serena thought and decide not to take this further and resumed silence. But it was not long after her question that she heard a voice speaking to her,

"so? You have made your move on Ash. Haven't you?", this time it was Misty.

Finally she did say something, but her statement was rather uncomfortable for Serena than welcoming.

"uh….. is it supposed to be the first question to start up a conversation?" she mustered.

Misty did not seem to be moved by this. She passed an evilish sly smile and said,

"Yeah just out of curiosity."

"oh it's fine then. But Ash is a great friend of mine you know."

"really, is he just a good FRIEND!?"

She pressed on the word 'friend' as if the word had some bad essence in it. Serena hated the way she behaved. Something about her was tacky and she did not like it. She was about to say something to her when nurse joy came in with an audino following her personal files on the table she rested on the chair and stated,

"hello class this your very first nursing session with me. Hope all of you will like it."

'phew now that was close' Serena thought.

POKOLOGY CLASS

Ash was having a good time in the pokology class with Dawn and really were great friends to hang out with. The sections that the pokology teacher was covering was known to Ash ,while Dawn was getting those pretty quickly. Gary did have a hard time grasping those causing him to frequently seek help from either Ash or Dawn.

"at what stage does a charmander evolve into a charmelion?" he asked

"at the level of 25, while early evolution can lead to the creature being overaggressive y'know" Ash replied.

"oh thanks Ash. You are a genius when it comes to Pokémon ain't you?"

"nah not that much but yeah I like this kinda stuffs so…"

The teacher said "okay class this much for today . remember you all have a test on evolution stages this Friday so guys better study" he left.

Gary facepalmed and said

"hell now A TEST! I'm not even 1% prepared"

"it's okay you'll surely come up"

"I hope so"

Ash and gary were having the next class together so they waved bye to Dawn and proceeded to their next class .

While walking Gary said

"say Ash are you free this evening we can hang out with few more cool boys"

"I'd love to but not today. I am looking forward to hang out with Serena actually."

The next thing Ash noticed was gary smirking

"now whats up?"

"you're so in Serena hahaha"

This made Ash blush. He stuttered and said

"n-no it's not l-like that. We're just g-g-good friends"

This statement made him laugh more

"uugh now stop it or you'll run out of air"

"okay okay hahaha"

Ash wanted to clear it up to gary that he and Serena are just friends but somewhere in his heart he knew this was half true.

**SO THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. KINDA SHORT I KNOW. NEXT TIME I WILL MAKE IT LITTLE BIG. ACTUALLY I'M WRITING AND POSTING THINGS SIMULTANEOUSLY SO IT TAKES TIME. AND GUYS I REALLY NEED REVIEWS. I WISH I GET MORE NEXT TIME. TILL THEN R&R. HAVE A NICE DAY**


	4. Chapter 4 relief

**HEY GUYS IT'S ANN1AMOUR BACK TO THE HOUSE. A SMALL CHAPTER THIS IS STILL I MUSTERED UP BEFORE MY EXAMS GET STARTED. I PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. WELL MY ONE SHOT HOPE HAS NO REVIEW TO DEAL WITH SO I'm RIGHT INTO MY CC REVIEWS**

**Amourshipper35: Yeah I just had to. You stood up for me as well and thanks for the remark Ash and Serena will surely realize**

**Littledipper06:thanks for the advice I will ignore. I will start leaving the A/N from now on**

**Reality check(guest): I will take that into consideration thanks**

**Guest(1): well maybe I am not a Pokémon guru or something still you can tell at which stage it does evolve and I will update that**

**Amourdrako: thanks for the support it's chap 4 for ya**

**Guest(2): no this site is for amourshipping 'only'**

**Let's head to the chapter. Enjoy.**

**A/N: it has Ash and Serena studying in different class getting to know their friends well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (I can't believe I forgot to mention it last time) XD**

**CHAPTER 4**

While Serena walked down the aisle she knew she was glad at least her pokology class was over, which meant she would be able to stay away from misty till next week. Serena did not like her aura. Even her eyes seemed to be cold and lifeless. Did she have a pathetic past or was she this bizarre always? Well what do you know maybe she is not a human being at all!

Nah stupid thoughts!

This is not possible.

She reached her breeding class and was called by Dawn to sit next to her. Dawn was way better. Dawn was perfect. She laughed.

But soon her laugh changed to a frown when she remembered the words

'_so you made a move on Ash don't you?'_

"hey what happened?"

Serena snapped out of it to see that Dawn was looking at her, eyes full of concern

"nothing don't worry"

Dawn noticed her carefully, then stated

"something's up, I can smell it."

"really! What?" Serena asked pretending to be confident.

"you know what since the day you have come in here I have seen you act a little different towards Ash. I tried no-selling the indication I was receiving from that. But I just could not ignore it anymore when Ash hugged you today"

Serena blushed hard while Dawn continued

"you blush like that whenever Ash is the hot topic. I can see that in your eyes Serena, there's no need to hide it from me." She smiled.

Serena did not know what to say. She could not tell that she was completely sure she was in love with Ash herself, but it was true that Ash was really a special someone for her. She could never imagine that Dawn would observe all of these even when they just met.

"was it that obvious?"

"yep"

Both laughed.

"well, y'know Dawn it's not like that that the way you see it. But it's partially true.i think I am falling for Ash but am not sure whether I love him that way or not. I don't even know if he likes me back. It all is confusing. I am trying to figure it out but yeah it's too early to say that I'm in love with him"

Dawn listened to her carefully and then said

"Yeah I can understand how your feeling. But I think Ash is in the same condition as that of yours, and needs figuring out too. From my past experience all I can say is that try to spend some quality time with her and you will realize eventually."

Dawn was a heck of a friend. She was so kind.

"well thanks for the advise Dawn. You are a love guru ain't you?"

"I don't know about that but….. yeah sorta. I keep giving advices to odds till they are evens."

"you can just open up an academy called 'love classes', it will be great, I'll join that too."

"now stop it will ya?" they laughed.

"hey Dawn you said you're experienced, so does that mean you're in…."

Dawn stopped her in mi sentences and said,

"well I was but it did not work out, so we broke up."

"aw, that's a shame." Serena said.

Dawn sighed.

The breeding teacher came in.

"well before I move on to our discussion topics let me give you guys your semester project."

Everyone face palmed.

**MATHS CLASS**

Ash was having the toughest time with math. It was clement this time. While Ash was getting nothing done clement was getting everything done. There came a time when the teacher started discussing with him about some difficult problems.

"how much do you study"

"I don't know! It is a part of myself, I can't live without books."

Ash thought it's better not to ponder on it anymore. He will go nuts if this guy tells him more about how mathematics is beautiful. This is gonna be a long class for him.

"so clemont how much do you study a day" he came up to talk to him

"well not that much just 12 hours a day hits the bush." He stated nonchalantly.

"12 FUCKIN' HOURS A DAY"

"eh, so? That's such a small amount compared to the 24 hours we get"

"now don't defend it so clinically, do you have any idea how long it is for a guy like me to just sit and toddle with books and keep flipping pages after pages after pages without any rest. To go one studyin' from one chap to other then to other then to the chap then to the next subject and then to the next subject and to next book then the next one then….UUUUGGHHH!"

"okay okay now it's not my fault that you are a book hater. You have no idea how much they give us. Can you even guess how big is the small statement of Heisenberg's uncertainty principle or how incredible is thermodynamics. They just switch our thinking processes and the working of the world."

"fine I get it."

Clement stopped. It was a good riddance.

'nerd' Ash thought and chuckled a little.

Lunch arrived and Ash was missing Serena even more. He haven't seen for .. what? 3 hours?…. It's a long time… and yet 12 study hours are small….. and heisenburg is cool and….. oh what is he thinking…he don't wanna be lunatic now.

But Serena is different. Whenever he sees her , the light that her body reflects back to his eyes are breathe taking. And his 60 kg body runs towards her at a speed of 30 meters per sec producing a momentum of 1800 kg m s-2. He admires her for sure.

But that was a bit mathematical.

No completely mathematical. This book loving git has clogged his mind for good.

O god!

Someone help him!

**WELL THIS IS IT. SMALL, I KNOW. WILL BE BIG NEXT TIME. TILL THEN R&R. REVIEWS ARE NEEDED. **

**CYL( CATCH YA LATER)#mytagline**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5 mess

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE CHAPTER 5 BUT BEFORE GETTING INTO THINGS LET'S REPLY THE REVIEWS.**

**AMOURSHIPPER35: YEAH Ash HAS MATHEMATICAL PROBLEMS FOR SURE WHICH I WISH HE CAN RECOVER FROM SOON AND Dawn' ADVICE WILL SURELY HELP Serena.**

**LITTLEDIPPER06: THANKS**

**YOU SEE BEFORE YOU START READING IT I SHOULD SAY THINGS ARE GOING TO GET DOWN FOR SATOSERE IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT IT WILL GET BETTER .**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER 5 OF CC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon **

CHAPTER 5

Finally after a long three hours which seemed an eternity for Serena the, lunch arrived. She went to meet the others with Dawn to the local cafeteria only to find that Ash was nowhere to be seen

"what the! Where's Ash?" she asked out loud.

"oh well you see Ash went out to complete some important task, don't worry he will be here in no time" May replied.

"no way! he promised to meet me at the lunch" Serena pouted. She walked towards the center table where May was sitting and took a seat.

There were many things to talk about, project doubts, hang out fixtures with friends, family, or even anything out of the blue, but nothing seemed to have gotten into her to chat as long as Ash wasn't there.

Serena shifted her gaze to peek at her watch which showed '12:45'

'15 more minutes and the lunch will be over! For god's sake where are you Ash?' she thought.

She wanted to see him badly.

AT THE STUDENT COUNCIL SECTOR

"no I cannot do that I've just started things off in here and being the captain is kinda huge responsibility for me to carry down."

"but from what I've seen in you I am just sure that you're the perfect candidate to do somethin' like that Ash! Don't let us down please!"

"still I also have my exams nearing by I don't think I'd be able to focus on both of the tasks at one and the same time. Not a good time to do."

"you see the kind of person you are, you surely will be able to pull this through easily and for your exams, mistakenly if it goes bad we won't judge you by that, and your annual percentage will be unscathed, since you'll get enough time after that to recover. Is that okay?"

"Yeah now that sounds like something I can rely on? Fine if you want me so badly to get on this, I will."

"then that's official, you're the new captain of our high school."

"Yeah you can say that, I guess."

The principal and Ash shook hands before he looked down at his watch to see '12:55' on it.

"shit!" Ash sputtered out "sorry sir but I better get going , promised my friend to be there in the cafeteria at lunch, I have to hurry" he rushed out without even hearing the final words of him

"sorry to have eaten up almost all of your lunch boy!" was the thing he said.

Ash finally made it up to the cafeteria but Serena was not there anymore

'there you go Ash you screwed up, and won't even see your face from now on'

He thought.

"oh hi there"

A girl waved at him and who was it?

Misty. Damn it! Why the hell is she here?

"looking out for Serena?"

She came up to him. Ash had no other choice. He was running out of time and if misty knew where she was he must ask her up.

"Yeah you know where she is?"

"of course I do. Well let me take you there."

"no it's fine. You don't have to work that hard just tell me where she is and I'll find her"

He could let her go to Serena again after knowing that they don't get along.

"no beggie Ash, I won't mind it. Let's go."

"but … but … wait… mist…" she didn't let him finish. Misty grabbed his hands and dragged him towards the lawn.

IN THE LAWN

"we should go find him out, he has still not replied to the texts that I sent him and this all is making me worried." Serena just had a panic-stricken face.

"wait it's just 1:10, we can wait for another 10 mins before seeking out for him, calm down Serena!" Dawn was trying to comfort her with all she had but nothing helped the poor girl at that moment.

She looked around the lawn once again where Ash had to have a match earlier today and then perked her head towards the railings. She could see two figures walking into the arena, and Serena made no mistake to recognize the figure

It was Ash. Thank god he was safe. But wait. Who was he with? Wait it was a girl and who the girl was? Misty.

More importantly they were holding hands. She had no idea what was going on.

Ash looked up to the bleachers and just screamed out of happiness,

"Serena!"

He took no time to release himself from the clutches of misty and ranted towards her.

"glad to have found you Serena and I am extremely sorry for not making it to the cafeteria in time you see I had to attend an important meeting in school, but I promise I won't do that again, is that okay?"

She smiled. She could never be mad at him.

"it's fine but you made me worried sick you dork, but ….I" she couldn't finish, but lunged herself into an embrace slithering her arms around Ash. She bursted into tears .

Ash knew that she must have super emotional for him to be late, but there as no reason to cry, maybe she really cared for him but still he regret it.

They separated. And this time misty plunged in and added

"well Ash you see I kept my word now it's time for you to keep yours."

"what are you talking about?"

"you dunce you promised to take me out on a date if I helped you find Serena, now didn't you?"

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. KINDA WEIRD ENDING I KNOW BUT WILL TAKE MAKE THE PLOTS BETTER. I WISH TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE MY ONE SHOT HOPE INTO A SERIES OR NOT. WILL WAIT FOR YOUR REWPLY GUYS TILL THEN R&R.**

**CYL.**


	6. Chapter 6 realization

**ANN1AMOUR IS BACK WITH SET 6 GUYS. I SAY GIVE IT READ. IT'S BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE.**

**AMOURSHIPPER35: DON'T WORRY MISTY WOULD NEVER FIND A DATE WITH Ash**

**THIS ONE IS BIGGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER AND IS ALL LOVEY DOVEY STUFFS**

**XD. ****DO ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Pokémon **

CHAPTER 6

"What!? But when did I say you that? Wh-where is this coming from?" Ash sputtered out.

"come on now ashy, don't turn your back on it, you know it well enough. I wonder which place we will have it in, I should say you before hand that I don't like clumsy and buzzing places, um, how about a river-side ….."

"whoa whoa whoa misty, will you cut it out. I know you helped me find her and I am thankful to you for that. If you wanna have a treat for this I will buy you a smoothie at the end of this day maybe a burger or two or anything but I never mentioned anything like 'date' before, and I will never have it with you, sorry but I'm being honest."

Ash wanted to lay it straight on her. It may hurt her, but just because of that he couldn't do something that he didn't wish to.

Serena was flabbergasted. Ash was to go on a date with a girl, and that girl was supposed to be misty. She still had much to clear up for herself.

"wait, hey Ash what is she talking about, did you promise to go on a date, if you did then you shouldn't step back now" she was brokenhearted. Yet if it was for Ash and his wish she shouldn't come in between.

"no Serena, she is bluffing, you've gotta believe me. I swear I never said anything like that to her, I just asked her to help me tell which way you all went, but she decided to tag along , and now that I've found you, she is making things up and I don't know why."

This time misty spoke to her defence

"you see Serena me and Ash were just hanging out around the student council sector where he happened to recall that he had to meet you in the cafeteria. He asked for my help promising that if I find you he will take me to a date. Now I see Ash is a way lier. I shouldn't have got into his trap, o boy!"

Serena could feel her heart break into two as she listened to her, she stooped her head down and gestured a 'hmph' sound then said,

"well you see Ash if it's about her promise then you shouldn't back out, I know you just don't want to hurt me but that's okay I won't mind a bit. We will catch up later okay, um, I , um, …, um,,… b-bye", she was hardly able to control her swelling eyes and badly wanted to get of that place to be somewhere lonely, but she restrained her emotions and mustered a smile.

"but Serena, I …" Serena silenced him and continued

"shhh, it's okay, do enjoy yourself out there, I, uh have gotta go,um, bye"

She flushed away with fast steps until she was out of sight.

"I never thought you had something for her after what she had done to Serena, Ash" Dawn said.

"what's going on folks, don't you have class now, go, buzz off from here and Ash come with me. You have to get the badges on from now you see."

The principal walked towards them.

'blabber mouth, he is the scum who's always there to rain on my parade.' Misty thought.

"what badge?" Dawn clement and others asked.

"why haven't Ash told you yet. Well Ash is the new captain of our high school and we just made it official this lunch. As you know Zayn got serious cold last week and has been off since you we had to choose someone to take his place as he wanted to quit the post, so we decided it to be Ash."

"so Ash was telling the truth all this time, good god!" Dawn realized how mistaken they all were.

"thanks sir to clear things up" Ash thanked him and then giving a cold glare to misty turned to Dawn

"do tell her all of this Dawn, I hope she'll understand. I have to leave now but I'm counting on you."

"don't worry Ash I will surely inform her this and I'm sorry to have not believed you in the first place."

"ah, it's okay who would have believed if a girl like her would have stood to her ground like that anyway. Bye."

Ash walked away with the principal.

Misty decided this was her chance to hop back and she grabbed it.

"I would have surely ripped her apart if she stayed her long, misty you bitch"

Dawn was infuriated.

"okay now calm down, we have more important stuffs to do" clemont added

"right we've gotta find Serena" Dawn said

The final bell rang.

With small wistful steps Serena traipsed on the sidewalk outside the school towards her home. Dawn told her that Ash will be waiting for her after the school, but she could not dare to meet him after Dawn told her everything that happened after she ran away from there.

She could not forgive herself for not just being wrong but she doubted Ash. She mistrusted him. How could she?

'what if he never likes me after what I've done, I won't be able to forgive myself if that happens.'

With droopy eyes and sulken face she resumed walking till a voice echoed from behind

"Serena! Wait up!

"Ash!" her instinct was to run away, to never show her face to him again

But it was her aura that held her back

Her aura to be with Ash.

Ash stopped to her and while lunging out huge breaths said,

"phew, o girl, I told Dawn to make you wait for me, didn't she say anything?"

"no, she said everything to me"

"glad to hear that, well.." he took out a small metal piece, a badge

"see my new cap tag, did ya like it?"

"huh! Yeah it's – it's nice."

"hey Serena are you okay"

Ash has seen right through her morbid appearance, she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Ash, for all the times that I distrusted you, I am sorry, very sorry, I … just didn't knew but please forgive….." stopping her in mid sentences Ash took out a smoothie and handed it to her.

"well I thought I could buy you a smoothie as I thought something like this would happen, we can eat while we talk, hm? Well only if you let me share it though."

He let out a small laugh and surprising both of them took her hand and added

"and you are the only one I can truly rely on Serena, I can't live if I don't forgive you because I ….." he paused.

"y-you what?" she asked

"I –I wanted to share the smoothie with you, you know hehe"

'well that was a close one' he thought.

Serena couldn't take it anymore. Hot tears started to stream down her face only to be wiped out by Ash.

"thank you,(sniff) thank you Ash"

"hey there's nothing to weep. Your just wasting the smoothie by dropping some of your water on it you see."

They laughed. She laughed.

"let's go"

Serena knew that she had Ash on her side always and she realized the obvious.

'I'm in love with him'

**OOPSIE SAPPY I GUESS. SHE MADE HER LOVE FOR Ash OFFICIAL. THE STORY HAS STARTED TO GET GOOD FROM NOW ON AND WILL SOON COME TO A CLOSE(THOUGH THAT'S STILL FAR AWAY)**

**TILL THEN R&R. AM WAITING FOR Ash TO RETURN IN HOENN REGION IN SWORD AND SHIELD ANIME.**

**WELL BYE**

**CYL.**


	7. Chapter 7 new twists

**Chapter 7**

**FINALLY IT'S ANN1AMOUR WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF CC.**

**BUT BEFORE I GET THINGS STARTED IT'S TIME FOR 'LETTERS' REVIEWS.**

**Amourshipper35: yep thanks. I know Ash can't be that romantic still Serena is **

**Guest: thanks dude and I'd always support amourshipping**

**Hydra G: thanks**

**AND FOR THE CHAPTER 6 REVIEWS**

**Amourshipper35: thanks and I'm glad too**

**G-Hydra: thank you and are you Hydra G? (just becoz both were pretty similar)**

**And now for the chapter**

**A/N: Ash and Serena go on a date (kinda)**

**It's a breather after the last one so do enjoy reading it and tell me how was it.**

**Update's late and it's the exams again. Sorry. But you see, I'm here to regain my pace. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon except 'Pokémon go' and trump cards.**

**SOMEWHERE NEAR THE Kanto REGION.**

"we have got all of your scripts and documents ready, we have even contacted the special forces to aid our works, if thing gets hectic down there. I can say that we are all set to take up our step towards the poke high, all we need are your orders sir. Roger that."

"hmm, that sounds excellent. I say go and meet up the principal the very next day. I would very much like to see how he reacts." Said a thick bearded man while rubbing his palms. Getting up from his seat and chaining down his pet he passed an evil smirk and whispered to himself

"just a month away from my plan to come off. Whatdya say Persian?"

"meowww!" the cat replied.

"I know you will love it too. Can't be better"

A loud thundering was heard.

**Serena's house **

Finally it was the weekend and Serena could go hang out with Ash. Her first week of school had ended and it was better than she could ever imagine, since it was not just her new friends that she got in there, she met Ash, her love.

After her walk with him last Friday when she realized her true feelings for him, they haven't met each other since. They surely have contacted through texts but Serena can't get enough of him. She wanted to spend time with and hug him all day. She knew if misty says something before her confession, the tables may turn and she might run out of luck.

'I've gotta do something' she made a mental note of it. Sighing she got up from her bed and headed to the wash room, after giving Fennekin her first meal.

"Serena are you done over there, I've set the tables, come quick.", she could hear her mom calling downstairs.

"coming" said she while fitting in her outfit.

She went down and was greeted by her mom with a how-long-do-you-take look which was back fired by her with a I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

"sit".

"okay let's dig in"

Grace was taken aback with this unusual phrase of her daughter.

"mind the way your speaking girl. These are not good 's you eating etiquettes? H-where did you get this from?"

"what? you didn't like it did you? it's the thing Ash says whenever we start eating."

Her mom snorted a little before replying, "I know your wholly obsessed with this 'Ashy' thing but don't you think you should lay off on his bad manners? Of your dearest ashy?"

Serena spilled out her juice and coughed saying,(or blushing) "mom please!"

Both laughed.

"but still, you shouldn't say all of this while eating okay? You know how strict your uncle can be at times when it comes to pleasantries."

Serena nodded

'Boring' she thought.

Though she hated her uncles' uptight natured, she deeply adored the way he took care of her family and made sure her future is set in stone after her father passed away. Whenever Christmas arrived her uncle was the first one to give her a gift with tons of blessing, saying, "it's for my dearest sere". She love him too much.

**Ash'S HOUSE**

"Honestly I wonder who this Serena girl could be in your life by the way you talk with her."

Ash stuttered a bit dropping his piece of waffle on the plate and replied, completely unsure what's happening.

"wh-what are you talkin' about. How do you know about her, I don't remember mentioning her "

"really! O come on I'm your mommy. I know everything that's needed to know, wait but are you busted?"

"no goodness! It's not like that! She's a good friend, hell the best friend of mine, you get it?"

"I get it your blushing"

Ignoring her nagging remarks, he laid it straight

"now tell me how did you got to know about her? there's no way you knew her."

"I snooped in and went through some of your texts with her in the social media. But honestly, even if I didn't do that I could clearly see you acting different these days, which made me join the pieces."

" oh mom how many times have I told you not to sneak in" Ash said flipping out.

"I'm your mommy and I'm bound to know and I do know everything about you"

" and what do you mean by 'everything'?" he said cheeks heating up.

"by everything I mean 'EVERYTHING'" delia laughed.

Ash stammered with a red face, realizing what her mom was getting at and screamed,

"MOM! PLEASE!" Ash was seething.

_An hour later_

"take good care of Pikachu and I'll be back before you know it!" Ash told her mom as he knotted his shoe in the process.

"I won't until you tell me where your takin' her"

"seriously!" Ash gave her mom the side eye.

"okay now, but make sure to take good care of her. She's the lady y'know"

"fine but don't let Pikachu gobble down two ketchup bottles at a time okay? Last time he did something like that and the rest of his day went in the wash room."

"pikapi!"the Pokémon pouted to listen his trainer limit his deepest desires.

"good luck son and do ask her out this time."

Ash facepalmed, as he walked out, earning a giggle from her mom.

**FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"shit I'm late, now I hope I haven't made Ash wait too long."

Serena was rushing into the front gate of the fountain park where they promised to meet each other and found Ash sitting on a bench with eyes furrowing in his phone as he couldn't have the slightest hint of Serena being there.

She sneakily walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, bringing him back to the real world.

"I wonder what's the thing that you were so earnestly reading on"

She giggled.

Ash could feel his cheeks burning up and he mentally stabbed him to think just like the way her mom said he would.

'but surely that smile of hers has got me hypnotized.'

"um nothing actually, just like that. Well, that's not the point."

And then he took hold of Serena's hand and continued.

"the point is, are you excited for today?"

Serena was running out of senses this time.

'I'm gonna faint.' She thought

"yes, absolutely."

"then that's it. Let's go." He started pulling him outside the park.

"hey, wh-where are we going?" Serena stifled as she said.

"you'd love that once we reach there."

No more questions. She knew wherever it was they were heading to, it was going to be a delight, with Ash.

She catched up with him now both taking steps in rhythm as she tightened her fingers into his.

Never letting go.

**AND THAT'S IT.** **WAS IT WORTH THE LONG WAIT. WELL BEAT THE HELL OUTTA ME IF IT WASN'T.(NOT THAT YOU CAN EVEN IF WANT TO XD)**

**BUT HONESTLY EXAMS ARE A PAIN IN THE ….. YOU KNOW BETTER.**

**YET I CAN PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD COME UP VERY VERY SOON.**

**SO STAY TUNED OR RATHER STAY FANFICTIONED. TILL THEN R&R.**

**CYL. BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8 dark clouds

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys it's Ann1amour with a new chap.**

**A/N: this chapter has the date part , and don't say it's sappy, coz I already know it is.**

**Amourshipper35: as always thank you for your continued support. And yeah dates are always sweet. XD**

**Let's start things off**

**DISCLAIMER: I have never owned Pokémon and I never will (hate to say that)**

Fervidness was all that was rushing inside Serena. Partly because she was exceeding keen to know which was the place Ash chose to hang out but mostly because they were holding hands…. It did have an otherworldly effect on her.

Not that she complained.

Rather she could have surrendered all of her life to feel it. Perhaps. Love is blind, isn't it? No, love is an alluring air of weird sensations for Serena, having the power to coax her to do anything for this man right there.

"And there we are, Serena. Say, do you like this." No reply.

Serena was too mulled over her own train of thoughts to hear him speak.

"Serena! you okay?" this derailed her as she squeaked,

"huh! Yeah I'm.. I'm fine and um this is …. Absolutely won…der…ful"

It was just when she uttered 'wonderful' she realized where she was.

It was a huge cherry tree with glistening lights and a magnificent entrance.

"It's the poke zone, how on earth could you think of this!"

"hey c'mon it's not that it'd let go of the chance to be with Pokemon and you in this hotel so….. let's hop in"

Serena was awestruck.

As she entered, she was welcomed by a chain of waiters and attendents, but that was not what caught Serena's attention.

"there are so many rhyhorns!"

She jutted out and quickly pressed her mouth close to stop being that high pitched.

Ash laughed, and soon followed suit.

"Yeah they are quite good. Though charizards are the one for me, if it isn't for Pikachu."

Serena gave an apologetic look.

"geez sorry for that outburst, couldn't control myself."

"that's okay, just try to be more quieter next time. I hate the attention when everyone were looking at us as if we did some sorta crime."

"uh-huh"

Saying this as she turned to face the rhyhorns she barely got time to blink her eye when all of the rhyhorns were around her and started to playfully tackle and lick her cheeks.

"ow that tickles." She couldn't help but laugh and made Ash snort a little.

'cute girls I say' he thought.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"hey Serena let's get some grub, it's lunch time already."

Ash could feel the intensity with which his stomach was bloating.

"Yeah sure" she replied.

They headed towards a roof top hall where the eating arrangements were made.

It had the stunning view of the city from the top and there was a dancing stage filled with performers.

Ash already had the order done so all they had to do was to wait.

But Serena wanted to say something to him before the blissful day ended. She just had to muster the courage to tell him hoe she feels this time. She couldn't let that misty take her love of life away from her.

'go for it Serena, you've got this' she tried to calm herself down, ignoring her cheeks which were blushing furiously.

"so… Ash um what do you plan to do when you move out of this high school."

Ash stared for a moment at her, which just made pitiful state for embarrassing, but replied honestly.

"well, you see, I have never given it much thought. Now that you say it, I think I will pursue to be the Pokémon trainer in the world, once I get outta here. Being a Pokémon master and a Pokémon analyst has always been the 'one and only' dream for me. I cannot imagine doing something else than this. Pokémon just get me the way no one ever has. When I see a Pokémon battle taking place I just can't help but consider to involve. This is my passion, and will drive me anywhere I go. I will let every bit of me to be there in the Kanto league holding that trophy. This is my life and I want to relish it." He paused. He did talk a bit long.

'now she'd probably think I'm the worst blabber mouth in the world.'

"so um what about you, Serena, oh well I think I heard you mention Pokemon performing as your thing some other day right?"

Serena was impressed to have got such an elucidated answer for some question she asked out of the blue.

She recomposed herself and stated.

"yep. That's what I wanna be. Though I get myself jammed into when my mom chastises me to be some dancer or an office worker and all. I hate to stick my neck out for that same old routine which I have to follow if I become anything among these, but wanna dream my future in the best possible scenario"

Ash was elated to see this side of Serena, her jovial free minded self he admires.

"this is what I love about you"

"what!?"

Ash sputtered out his emotions and knew Serena heard it.

"ah you see I love the way…. You…. um….. see this. That's exactly what I can relate with."

"oh I get it."

They were silent for a while until it was Serena again.

"but I wonder what will you do when you will accomplish what you aspire, Ash?"

Serena wanted to know if Ash had her pictured in his future, but before she could know his answer the waiter came in with their foods.

"well, Serena first things first and I'm terribly hungry. So I better eat something before we chat any further, okay?"

She giggled to watch Ash childish devour the food. This time also they caught some attention from the other guests, but they didn't care.

This is the Ash she loves, and won't trade with anyone else, would she?

**POKE HIGH – OFFICE ROOM**

"sir what the hell did they want you to do?"the assistant enquired the principal as soon as a thick bearded man with his crew left the block.

" I don't know what our fate holds after this mess. They are demanding us to sell off this property for them to make this their control tower for some vindictive project they are planning which they haven't clearly stated out."

"what did they actually say?"

"they want this place and have warned me, heck they have threatened me for the worst in case I reject their proposal. And from what I've assumed from our first acquaintance those bastards were not urarmed."

"then they're surely a menace. What what should we do. We don't know what are they up to and if we have to give away this school, that would be a big loss for our teaching courier and the student's academic year would be at stake."

The principal, had his both hands clinched tight and was constantly tapping the floor with his boots to prove his restlessness. His head was reeling with this unwelcomed and devastating situation and tried his best to avoid it's consequences.

"I don't know."

"sir, we better do, before it's too late."

"hmm" he sighed as walked up to leave his office. Then turning back one more time to switch off the lights, he reprimanded,

"the students are going to have a forlorn start this week. I hope they'd be okay to hear it out from us."

**AND THAT CONCLUDES IT. A bit of rough at the end. Wasn't it**

**And after reading it you guys May ask if Ash had to go to a Pokemon based restaurant why not take Pikachu with him.**

**I'd say it's just that Ash wanted to spend some alone time with Serena and didn't want pikachu's company this time.**

**But matters are even worse in the school. Let's hope for the best.**

**But till then if you feel like (though I want you guys to)**

**R&R.**

**Bye. CYL.**


	9. Chapter 9 mischance

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hey guys it's Ann1amour and it's the next chapter of our CC series. Well I think if the way I've prepared the story remains like that then it would be 7 to 8 more chapters till it ends. Still my upcoming updates would be constant with at least bringing up one chapter( might be two) a week.**

**Amourshipper35: I liked the way you liked it (XD) but this might not be the chapter you'll like, still it's an important one.**

**Without further ado it's chap 9, let's go!**

**A/N: Ash and Serena were very close to kiss and on the other hand, gary got to know about the heinous situation of their school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, and I don't think anyone of you ever has(have you?)**

The evening has started to be a bit chillier than usual as winter is close. But it was a shame that Serena was out there with just a sleeveless off-shoulder red skirt on. This was the only time she missed her long sleeved red woolen vest, which was a part of her regular costume. She started to rub her shoulders to feel the remnants of her body warmth, but clearly that was not enough.

'must have brought something to wear, oh mom I miss your advice to take something warmer' she thought.

She did mean it. Just when she was getting ready earlier that day, her mom handed her a woolen striped black jacket to carry, which she instatntly refused saying,

"_now I can't walk hand in hand with Ash if I have the other engaged to a thing I might not need. This would be uncomfortable. So ….. keep it back_"

Now she regret saying that.

She glanced at Ash, turning her eyes from the busy streets, and saw him wearing a blue hoodie, which was not the thing he had all the day.

"hey Ash, I didn't see you carrying anything when we were in the restaurant. But where did you get this" she pointed his hoodie.

"oh this one, I had this reserved to miss sasha, the one with the blue gown attending guests at the entrance, remember. Actually she's a relative of mine and my mom wanted her to keep this in case I refused to carry it myself. She came to our house the last evening and arranged for our reservations, when I said I wanted to take you there. Mom handed her the jacket, which was quite embarrassing for me, but she stood to her ground. Still it worked for me, as it's a little cool today,y'know"

"hmm" she nodded.

It did not take much time for Ash to understand why had she asked that question, and just after a few more steps, he took off his hoodie and covered Serena with it.

"here, have it, else you'll catch cold"

Initially astonished by the boy's actions, she did accept the offer with a radiant smile as they resumed walking towards her house.

"hey Serena, what was the thing you were asking that time before the waiter appeared?"

She remembered that her final question was still unanswered.

"nevermind, it just came like that."

"no, but still, what was that?"

"well, I wanted to know what would you like to do once you've achieved your dreams."

"oh yeah that's the one. Um let me think."

Ash had a mischievous grin on his face which did not go unnoticed by Serena.

"what's there to smirk?" she lean in on his face with twitchy eyebrows.

"oh nothing, just wondering how beautiful and elegant my wife would be when we'd be married and would start up staying down with our kids, once I'm a Pokémon master"

Even a blind could have guessed that Serena was blushing like a ripened tomato that time while she leaned back and gestured,

"oh!"

Ash stifted out a giggle, and then dared to laugh uncontrollably when mustering,

"h-have you s-s-seen your fa-face hahahahaha!"

"why- wha-what's the matter?"

"your blushing like hell."

"oh! Sorry!"

Ash restrained himself

"don't be, if anything I just want to say you one thing that would certainly change my life forever." He smiled as he proceeded to caress her cheeks with his fingers and leaned in slowly.

Serena did not know what was going on

"what are you d-doing ash"

She could not believe if it was really happening

But before she say anything more Ash stopped her sentences by putting a finger on her lips saying,

"sshhh! Please don't talk. Just let your emotion to flow through. Serena."

Their foreheads touched.

Ash resumed saying,

"Serena, there's one more thing that I want to be a part of, with you, to make this day complete for me. And there's hardly anyone I'd like to share this same feeling with, but with you, Serena I….."

And after that what couldn't go wrong , did go wrong.

"hey Serena, and….. Ash, well well well what are you both up to, huh. Did it miss something" it was Grace.

A dagger was all that Serena needed to finish her task.

They shoved each other apart as grace came closer.

Serena seethed with anger to see her mom smile at them.

"I hope then both of you have a great day, but child it's late so say goodbye to Ash. We should head home."

"what!but we're not done yet, please get the freakin' outta here mom"she ranted on.

Ash spoke his part.

"no, Serena it's quite late and you should listen to your mom. We did have a great day but now it's time to say good bye, until Monday, okay." He passed a toothy grin, which did calm Serena down.

She nodded

Grace remarked, " well Ash thanks for taking care of my daughter all this day, I'm really grateful, and sorry to interrupt."she stuck her tongue out.

"nah mrs grace, she's the one to have made my day. But yeah I did came handy in some situations." He said as he took off his jacket from Serena.

"I'm glad you came in handy" grace smirked.

"off I go then, bye bye Serena, see ya" he waved to be returned by Serena, who had her eyes connected to the raven haired

Both had the best smiles of their lives and that unveiled all of their doubts.

'she knows' he thought.

'he knows' she thought.

"I know" grace plunged in

"atta girl Serena!" she continued

Serena knew she had to get used to her mom's teasing every moment from now on.

But was mentally ecstatic, to have shared such an emotional moment with her crush.

'thank you lord.' She whispered, as she watched the glimmering stars in the night sky.

'thank you' she repeated.

**POKE HIGH- STUDENT COUNCIL SECTOR, SPECIAL MEETING.**

"so did you sign the agreement?" asked gary.

"It was more of a dictated ordinance than an agreement, gary, and I had no way out"

"so what's this meeting for, I mean there's nothing we can do, right?"

"to be honest, yes, but I want you and Ash to inform this to the students, the first thing when they reach tomorrow."

Gary wanted to leave the place immediately, but asked instead

"then where the hell is Ash."

"I asked him to join but he refused saying he had some private matters."

"damn it!"

"I'm sorry boy. But I wish to save our school and our heritage from those wretched welps, only if I could."

He sighed once more and then said,

"the meeting dismissed, you all may leave."

**SO THIS IS WHERE THE CHAPTER ENDS. Hada lotta ups and down in it.**

**For those readers who have also went through my recently published story 'Unexpected lovers' let me tell you guys, the second chapter might be a bit late. As the chapter's not yet complete, the plot's not wholly ready either. But I can guarantee you it would be worth the wait.**

**Till then for our favorite CC, please R&R (the second R is more important)**

**Bye. CYL.**


	10. Chapter 10 heartbreak

**CHAPTER 10**

**HEY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ANN1AMOUR WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPPY.**

**ALMOST MADE IT IN TIME FOR THE WEEKLY UPDATE.**

**NOW FOR THE REVIEWS**

**Amourshipper35: yeah I know, Ash should have been faster XD**

**HydraG: thanks man and good to know your GHydra.**

**Let's get into things.**

**A/N: the students get to know about the mishap.**

**This is not a happy one but …. Let's start off.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Pokémon (I FEEL LIKE A COMPLETE LOSER TO SAY THIS)**

Yet again it was another Monday but for Serena it still was that dreamy Sunday evening

"_sshhh! Please don't talk. Just let your emotion to flow through. Serena."_

This was the line that was whirling in her mind since it was first said.

She had to go to school and meet up with her friends, attend the classes and it's obviously not that she did not wanted to. But she craved to be with Ash now more than anything. Her doubt now that a big issue of confirmation and that was,

'_I just hope he feels the same. It can't be any other way.'_

Ash had to leave earlier than usual for school, for being called from the student council sector. He texted her later that night since he couldn't be there yesterday, he had to be present there today. It was true that something important was up.

But what it was, she had no idea about.

She entered the main gate only to be welcomed by outrageous chants and deep hushed whispers by the students. No one were in their classes, but outside on the school campus.

The place was so haphazard that it took time for her to find Dawn,

"hey Dawn what's up? What's this altercation all about ?"

Dawn couldn't answer her question immediately. She gulped in and mustered.

"well Serena, never in the world had I thought to say this, but, the school's closed from now on and perhaps, forever."

Serena badly wanted to laugh off this bad joke, but she looked in Dawn's eyes to get the gravity of the situation.

"I…how… why?" she asked back desperately. She had to move in pallet for this high school, it was…. No maybe is everything to her.

"I mean what should I do now" she gasped.

Dawn looked straight and reprimanded

"what are you gonna do?, is that all you can think of? What am I gonna do, what are all of our friends gonna do, what are our professors gonna do? Ask them instead."

Serena was left silent. Now she knew it was an issue as a whole.

"but what caused this to happen?"

"I don't know exactly but gary and Ash informed me that it was some brutal organization demanding this property off our school, to make some project outta it, maybe a control centre or something. But they are getting us out tomorrow. And that would mean this is the last time your in here, Serena."

Something clicked in her.

"so where are Ash and gary now?"

"they supposedly are in the council office. I mean I haven't seen them since they made an announcement about this."

"they made the announcement? Then where the heck is our principal?"

"he's just that welp I don't wanna talk about. This all is happening because of him and his stupid administration."

Serena chastised,

"but Dawn, this might not be the case. They might also have forced him to take this step. You never know?"

"I wish your right Serena. But I can't pin on the fact your stating now."

"okay don't believe me but shouldn't give up hope. Right?"

Dawn surely wondered something before she answered,

"Right."

**AFTER FEW HOURS OF SERENA GETTING TO KNOW THE DETAILS OF WHEN IT ALL STARTED.**

It was the last session they were having and Ash and gary were bidding goodbyes and encouraging the fellow students to do better in future. The principal never appeared which fumed the crowd even more. But nothing could be done.

"I don't know how to say this but, this is how our session and your final day ends. The next time you come around here, you'd see wierdos working in here, with whatever they're trynna achieve. But this would surely make us stronger and we might have a good replacement out of this. So…. Um….. goodluck and …. Goodbye. May you all have a better lives…. The … session…. Is …. Dismissed."

That was the final speech Ash said and the main gate opened as most of the students started to head out sometimes looking back and peering through every single thing that was visible to their eyes one last time. Many hugged and cried.

Memories were faltered, friendships were broken and most of all future was devastated for them.

Serena resisted her urge to cry out loud, but she remained silent.

"hey guys, sorry it took us a bit long" Ash and gary came.

Ash was the first one to notice the grief in Serena's eyes.

"hey Serena, you okay?"

"that's what I wanna be."

Ash knew there was nothing more to be said. No one was 'okay' .

Finally all of their friends were there. Clemont, Gary, May, Dawn, Misty, Brock and Cilan were all there.

But to say goodbye one last time.

"Would we be able to meet often?" Clemont enquired.

"I don't guess so, my home pretty far from here." May replied with a sigh.

"same here. I heading back to unova." Cilan stated.

"I'm going back to pewter city." Brock said.

"wow then that means, we are done. Wow." Dawn was surely down.

"hey don't say it like that, let's make the most of it while we're still together."Ash said.

"Yeah, Ash's right. Let's hope for the best, and we might be back in here after some time, you never know. But we need to be strong." Clemont implied.

Serena had to intentions to speak up. She rather stayed silent. Suddenly misty popped up.

"before we part ways, there's a thing I wanna say to you Ash, and I want it to be personal."

Serena could hear her heart breaking up, but she still stayed silent.

She watched misty leading Ash to a nearby balcony.

She knew this was it.

She wanted to go home.

**MEANWHILE WITH ASH AND MISTY**

"Yeah what's the matter misty?"

Misty decided not to beat around the bush and lay it straight.

"Ash you see…. Um …. Ever since you came in here, I've felt something special with, I never felt it with anyone. Ash, what I'm trying to say is that…."

Ash made her silent.

"uh… you see.. misty….. I know what's coming next…um…. But I'm sorry to say that… I can't return your feelings… please understand…. You're a good friend I don't wanna lose. Please misty….."

Misty was dumbstruck just when he said the words, 'I'm sorry'

She said ultimately,

"is it Serena?"

Ash did not see it coming.

"uh.. I don't know actually…but I want you to help me"

Misty did not know what to say.

**AFTER FEW MOMENTS**

Everyone started to move out as Ash and Serena walked back to their homes together.

Serena haven't talked to him since he came back after that small chat with misty.

But he decided to start a gossip.

"so…. What will you do once your home?"

"I don't know….. maybe sleep."

"and nothing else…"

"um… no."

She seemed oddly distracted. Ash did not fail to notice.

Was it because of theschool or was it…..

Ash needed a big clarification this night.

**WELL THAT CONCLUDES IT. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I ALMOST MADE IT IN A WEEK. AND MISTY MIGHT BE A FACE FROM NOW ON… LET'S SEE.**

**WELL A HEARTBREAK CHAPTER AND THE TITLE ALREADY SUGGESTS. BUT THINGS WOULD SURELY CLEAR UP.**

**DON'T FRET INSTEAD R&R.**

** .**


	11. Chapter 11 Confession

**CHAPTER 11**

**YEOWY WOWY (IN CASE SOME OF MY READERS KNOWS THE FIEND BRAY WHYTE, IT'S NOT THAT I SUPPORT HIM, I LIKE SETH MORE #BURNITDOWN #MONDAYNIGHTMESSAIH)**

**IT'S ANN1AMOUR WITH A NEW CHAPTER. I KNOW LAST WEEK I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE A CHAPTER, SO I THINK I WILL BE UP WITH TWO THIS WEEK TO MAKE UP FOR MY DELAY.**

**UP TO THE REVIEWS**

**Amourshipper35: yeah it was a shame but you'd love this one.**

**A/N: this chapter is a confession from both sides. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon (but the Ann1amour account in twitter)**

**Enjoy reading. **

**KETCHUM RESIDENCE**

There was no other thing that Ash hated more than he hated seeing Serena being sad.

He did inform her mom about the crisis their school was facing, but he was more worried about her. He even tried to call her, but everytime he did, no one picked it up. He could bring himself to text her something, mostly because he knew it would remain unreplied.

He decided to put an end to his manifested anxiety.

'I'll head to her home'

There was no time to waste.

**YVONNE RESIDENCE**

Uncontrollable tears lurched down Serena's cheek, as she sat with a dilapidated mind and hands, no more strong enough, to wipe out her cries.

She checked on her phone to find yet another missed call from Ash. This was the fifteenth one. She did not want to answer any of them. She had nothing more to say to him. Her school was off, leaving her with only one choice. To fly back to kalos, to vaniville town, and start off her life differently. She was lost in her brutal world, when she heard her mom say

"hey honey, someone's here, open the door."

Who could it be? It's not that her uncle could show up in here, out of the blue.

Washing her tear stained face a little and somewhat fixing her scruffy hair, she leaned on to open the door.

The more she saw who was the one waiting on the other side, the more she hated opening it.

"hey Serena, um,…. may I ….come in please?"

Every inch of her soul chided her, she wanted to say no but instead she said,

"um yeah sure."

She let him in. again she heard her mom yell,

"I'll be back with some snacks okay?"

"please miss Yvonne that's not needed"

"It's fine Ash, just make sure my daughter don't get on you."

'damn why does mom have to just goof around, when it's disapproving'

She thought.

Ash sat on her bed and she sat beside him.

This was the longest time they stayed with each other without uttering a word.

Ash had to get this a go.

"um… so have you planned for the next?"

'is this all you wanna know' is the thing her eyes said as she gawked at him.

"not yet, actually. I suppose there's a high school in lumiose, where I'll try to put my luck. But yeah, it's not sure yet."

"oh I get it."

Grace came in, handed Serena the snacks and went out, and add more ten minutes to it. But no one spoke.

Serena was starting to get pissed off, with her current situation.

"It's just that… I came here to make sure your okay, after all of that in the school."

"I can understand, and I'm sorry I couldn't pick up your call, I was downstairs that …uh…time." She never wanted to lie to him, but she had to.

'stop beating around the bush Ash and get to the point'

He had to face this.

"so…. This wasn't all I came here. I have more to ask."

He paused a while, then continued looking at an expressionless Serena.

"Serena, if it's about what happened yesterday during our time out, before your mom came. I deeply apologize for what I was trying to do. I never in the world wanted to do anything like that. But I don't know what happened that I….. we can forget it and be bestest of friends, Serena. I promise I won't do anything like that again. Please. Forgive me." He sounded desperate.

"what?" she blurted out. She couldn't believe that was the thing Ash thought she was vexed at.

She calmed herself and replied.

"no Ash, this is not the thing. I mean… it's not why….i mean….what's the use of all this…" and more incoherent words were added as she choked out a cry.

Ash immediately embraced her with yet another confession.

"misty called me today to express her feelings,…. For me….."

She could hear it. But her aura did not want to let go of Ash this time, she wanted to make this embrace last as long as she could, if this was the last time.

Ash continued.

"and I confessed that she was not the one I wanted to be with. Heck, I love her, but not more than a friend. Perhaps a very good friend, but nothing more. My heart already belongs to somebody. I never realized but now I know it. And I want to feel this even more… with her."

Serena couldn't take it anymore.

She screamed

"and if that's what you wanna say to me that you love someone else and not misty then please leave me alone…. I can't bear it anymore. I thought last night was the best moment of my life, only for it to be shattered the next night. Go….. away Ash… I can't…. I fell in love….no… I was in love with someone…. Gave all of my heart out…..for someone…who be-belon"

She couldn't finish. Tears were like fresh blood coming out for her. she was bleeding to death.

"but I didn't"

Ash tried to explain but she didn't let him finish and yanked herself off him and shoved him out of her bed.

"go away…. Just go away…"

"but I- I love you Serena."

"it's painful Ash to hear you say you love someone els…" what did HE SAY!

She dared to look back at him with horrific eyes.

"you look like a poltergeist right now!" he admitted and laughing out loud.

"what did you say"

"that you're a poltergeist?"

"no before that"

"this is how you look?"

"no,no , no, before that freaking stuff!"

"Serena."

"before that you bitch" she was laughing

"I love you"

She regrabbed him tight with hands around her shoulders and face down under the crook of his neck.

He hugged her back.

"I love you too.." she weeped.

"this was the thing I wanted to tell you. but initially I thought you hated the way I acted last night, so I decided to say sorry."

"no, never. That was the best that has ever happened to me."

He smiled.

"then let's make that even better."

Serena looked up to get what that meant, but found her lips connected to that of Ash's.

They kissed.

It lasted for merely a few seconds, and then they parted.

"I have got myself the most stunning angel in the world."

"and I … don't know….. I have got Ash Ketchum."

They laughed and they tempted to hug each other a little longer.

**AND TA-DA. THAT'S IT. WAS THAT WORTH THE WAIT? WELL I HOPE IT WAS.**

**BUT TO CONCLUDE THIS HAPPY CHAPTER I WANT TO SAY TO ALL OF MY READERS, AS THE CORONA VIRUS(nCoV-2019) HAS GOTTEN WORSE. I WISH ALL OF YOU TO BE SAFE. AVOID CROWDED AREAS AND USE SANITIZERS AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. AND YEAH EBOLA HAND-SHAKE IS A BETTER OPTION TO GREET.**

**AS OF NOW, I WILL TRY TO POST ONE MORE CHAP THIS WEEK. TILL THEN,**

**R&R.**

**CYL.**

** CARE YOU ALL.**


	12. Chapter 12 what comes after

**IT'S ANN1AMOUR. WELL, IDK IF ANYONE OF YOU GUYS HAVE THE WISH LEFT TO READ THIS NEW CHAPTER OF CC, AFTER WHAT WE ALL HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH DUE TO THE CORONAVIRUS PANDEMIC. BUT I HAVE TO KEEP WRITING, NO MATTER WHAT COMES. EVEN WHEN TIMES ARE DISASTROUS, I WILL TRY TO BRING A SMILE TO YOUR FACES.**

**ONTO THE REVIEWS:**

**Amourshipper35: yeah, finally they kissed. I felt giddy myself while writing down the line, honestly.**

**XXLXXL-009 (double XL-double XL-double O-9, see I got it right): I'm sorry for all the issues you've found in the chapter. I will definitely rectify all the SPGa once I get the whole thing completed. But as I have said you earlier, I'm afraid I can't change the plots I've once put into. Hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks so much for the review.**

**Without further ado, chapter 12 of CC, off we go!**

**A/N:SHORT CHAPTER DESCRIBING THE CONSEQUENCES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Pokémon. I wish to own the anti-corona vaccine.**

"Start the experiment number 1, bring in the first sample", ordered a big husky fellow to the workers clamping a set of wires for connection.

This undertake was held in the hall of the, now supreme headquarters of the 'TEAM ROCKET' organization, led by an evil-minded Giovanni.

A glassed case was brought in the room, which revealed a charizard, struggling to break free.

"Load in the energy level 1."

"Roger."

A sudden surge of electromagnetic field, rushed into the charizard chamber, and nothing could be seen expect the dense white fumes.

The whole hall was silent expect the gruesome roars of the giant Pokémon.

The chamber cleared up after a few seconds, with a collapsed charizard on the ground.

"Did it work?" many whispers followed.

The husky fellow, now screamed,

"Charizard, stand up and face us."

One dictation was all that was needed. The giant, forced it's body to stand up, and those white hypnotized eyes, faced the man, ready to follow further orders.

"Yes, finally, we did it. Experiment is successful. Tell it to the chief. Bring in the second sample."

The second sample was brought in. An agonized dragonite.

This was all too brutal.

**MEANWHILE WITH Ash AND Serena**

Serena was on cloud nine. All her pains, hardships, grief did pay off in the end.

She was in a relationship.

And not just with anyone else. She was with Ash.

But while Ash was leaving, a new fear engulfed her.

It all happened, when her future was in jeopardy, which may lead her to leave this wonderful Pallet town to study back in Kalos.

This was the beginning of their love. She did not want to be separated just yet.

"what should we do?" she asked him on the phone.

"It's about you career to be set in stone. And if need be, you have to move in to lumiose, to pursue your dreams, and so will I. this thing…. That is between the two of us can wait, Serena." He chastised.

"good for you, you'd have more girls to date while I'm gone." She hissed sarcastically.

"nice try. You know that no one can even shine a candle, to what you are to me."

Serena blushed by the sudden appreciation.

"but jokes apart, I don't wanna let go of you, right now. I wanna keep exploring with you."

"exploring? What?"

"not what you think you pervert."

"hahahaha. Sorry, but say, can I come in to your house now?"

"huh yeah but why?"

"well then, meet you there." He hung up.

Serena had no clue.

**AFTER FEW MOMENTS**

Serena walked downstairs to be the first one to open the door, once Ash rings the bell.

Ash came and they headed upstairs, but not before facing skeptical look from her mom.

"Welcome Ash, if it's not too late. I wonder what's up?" she stifled a giggle.

Serena eye-rolled and said,

"Goodnight mom. Go sleep."

"so what is that you want to talk about."

"you know why I came in here earlier tonight?"

Serena replied, while she leaned in to his shoulders

"So that you could say it to your lady-love."

"Maybe" he gave her a nonchalant look,

"Maybe not." He said again.

Serena tempted to speak, but Ash silenced her, putting a finger on her lips and continued.

"I wanted to make it up to you before you were gone. Now that we know what we want from each other, you shouldn't regret going back, Serena. Because no matter what, we would be together. Nothing can change that. I love you."

"I love you too, Ash, and this is why I'm reluctant to leave."

"Am I holding you back?"

"No, never. But I wish to be with you, when I run for my dreams."

"Then, have faith. We'll surely find a way."

This answer jerked Serena awake as she looked back at her love.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that organization, works with decrypting the minds of Pokémon, to satisfy their own desires. This infuriates me to such extent that I've decided to stop their rampage and bring an end to their project."

"Huh how?"

"Clemont says he has a plan."

**THAT'S IT. PRETTY SHORT ONE. I KNOW. BUT WOULD BE UP WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEK.**

**TILL THEN, R&R. **

**BE AND KEEP SAFE.**

**BYE. CYL.**


	13. Chapter 13 Sparking energy

**CHAPTER 13**

**WASSUP DUDES AND DUDETTES IT'S ANN1AMOUR (SORRY GUEST #2, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR LINE. XD)**

**WELL, THE LAST ONE WAS A SHORT AND I'M HERE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS. THIS ONE'S A BIGGER AND A SUPPOSED BETTER ONE.**

**Amourshipper35: Thanks for the review once again, and Clemont does have a crafty plan. And if your bored or stuff, kick back and enjoy this chap, and yeah keep reviewing. It means a lot. Hope I'll be able to cheer you up.**

**BUT WHOA, BEFORE YOU START READING IT, IF THE STRATEGY COMES UP A BIT SKETCHY, FORGIVE ME. AND BRING YOURSELF UP TO REVIEW ME FOR IMPROVEMENTS, AND IF YOU HAPPEN TO SUGGEST ME BEFORE THE UPDATE NEXT WEEK (BEFORE NEXT WEDNESDAY I GUESS), I'D EDIT THIS CHAP.**

**ENJOY READING.**

**A/N: Clemont REVEALS HIS PLAN.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

"Ash, Serena, you guys are late? What took you so long." Clemont complained as he leaned to open the door of their house, letting them in.

"Have all of 'em come up?"

"Yeah they have."

Before Ash could say anything to his and Serena's defence, and that they were even, a little girl, perhaps of eight, rushed into the scene and hugged Serena's waistline.

"Oh so your Serena, I've heard about you much from by brother, and that you are a fresher, and extremely cute and charming."

"Huh!" Serena was surely caught off guard.

"Bonnie, I never told that to you, s-stop making that up." Clemont was frantically pulling bonnie back the door, but the girl paid no heed.

And ranted on,

"A lady like you is perfect for my brother. So, will you be a keeper of my brother?"

"Bonnie, I've told you not to say that to anyone a million times!" a cherry-red Clemont yanked the girl off of Serena.

But it looked like no one present there was bothered.

Except Ash and Serena, who were puzzled.

"I apologize to you Serena, for her behavior, she's my sister, bonnie."

"Yeah and she goes around asking out random girls for Clemont." Dawn added in.

"Oh I get it." Serena sighed.

"And so do I." Ash followed.

Serena then turned to face properly the lemon blonde girl, with amusing eyes, unscathed by her brother's repeated lecture.

She kept a hand on her shoulder and remarked.

"Its nice meeting you bonnie, but I'm afraid I can't take that offer. Clemont would surely find a nicer one than me, but you shouldn't improvise this habit, to get her a girl, not me, but many ladies may find it rude, okay?"

"Um, I'll think about it." She passed a childish pout.

Serena laughed. And Dawn told her that she was not the first one to have faced this welcome.

"She asked me, Iris, May and even misty with the same catchphrase before you came in. Bold enough to do this every time, ain't she?"

"Yeah, she is. But I find her attitude somewhat sweet."

"There was no reason to officially reject her, she told that to you, her job's done. She don't wait for reply."

Both snorted for a while until Serena said,

"Yeah but still…"

She was replied with a smug look from Dawn.

She looked at her but ignored her expression.

Yes. _Dawn knew._

_She called her this morning to share the roller-coaster ride she got on, last night._

_Dawn was undoubtedly happy for her, but with that came her mocking remarks._

_But she was ready for that._

_Before she was about to reach to Clemont's house, Dawn texted her, asking,_

"_ya know, it's been too long to make out with your knight in shining armor, now come."_

_Oh why was she so annoying!_

Derailing her train of thoughts, Dawn took her to the living room, where she was greeted by Cilan, Iris, Gary, May, Brock, Drew and…

Misty.

"It's nice meeting you too." She replied nonchalantly. Misty had her gaze fixed on her. then, it slightly softened, and turned to a look that implied,

'we need to talk later'

She picked the hint and went on to sit next to Ash.

They giggled at each other, thinking about their secret relationship that no one were aware of.

Well, almost.

The table was well decorated with cookies and pastries, and her favorite, macaroons.

They had a little chat amongst themselves about how they should be able to get the better of this organization, this was when Ash and Serena came to know that they already started to steal, or rather, rob Pokémon from those living near the high school campus.

"the new has hit the headlines this morning." Brock said.

" they have robbed more than 50 Pokémons by now" Gary added.

Ash enquired Gary,

"so what does our principal say in this?"

"he has supposedly informed the cops about this. he hopes that all this might lead to getting his school back."

"you never know." May chimed in.

"but one thing's for sure, we're not leaving before aggressing back." Cilan boosted.

Iris agreed,

"Exactly."

While their small talk was on the way, Clemont entered the room with a gigantic stuff…..

Well, it was yet to be unveiled.

Probably a mechanical device.

He started,

"firstly, I'd like to thank you all to have participated to join me in this fight to get our school back, and not moved onto some different region for further studies. I hope with all the effort I've put in it and the process I've devised to achieve our goal would be worth it. Most interestingly, my analysis proved to be correct when those monsters started to steal Pokémon, and that would help us even more, cause they have officially portrayed them to be criminals by doing such an act that if you try to bring them down, we won't be obstructed."

He breathed deep and then started, while still being a bit edgy about this lecture thing.

"there are still 25 residences with more than 250 Pokémons yet to be invaded and captured. We would start with being the victim, to make those imposters come and snatch away ours, will be when my latest invention, the power of our Pokémon and our unity will come to work. Before I introduce the device, let me tell you I want brock and Dawn to play the part of the victim, do you all agree?"

"yes we do." Was the answer.

"Thank you. Then Brock and Dawn are you two ready? Since the act starts from tomorrow morning."

"Yep you bet" Brock said.

"I'm more than ready" Dawn stated.

"Good to hear that. Now here comes the device which would keep the track of both of you to all of us, including our principal. But most importantly, it will help collect information about the intruders whom you both will face, and you be capable to switch in more Pokéballs in case you need them, or replace your existing ones with empty Pokéballs, for them to take away."

He paused. Then smirking a little, he said,

"Well, it has one more use. But before that,"

A huge smile emanated from him as he fixed his glimmering glasses,

"The future is now, thanks to science. Clemontic gear on!"

He unveiled the futuristic set-up.

"analytic-decryptographical-teleportget radar clemoton mark 2, precisely called as ADTRC mark 2." He beamed with pride.

"Oh-okay but why mark 2?" Gary interrupted.

"Um… you see…cause mark 1 blasted off" his head was stooped down low.

Everyone sweat-dropped except Ash, who remarked,

"Wow! Science is so amazing!"

**CLIFFHANGER. KINDA.**

**HOPE YA ALL LIKED IT.**

**WELL THE FINAL USE IS YET TO BE REVEALED, AND I'M BRAINSTORMING WHAT THAT COULD BE. CAN YOU SUGGEST ONE MORE TRICKY USE OF IT? WOULD BE A BIG HELP IF YOU DO.**

**SO GUYS HELP ME TO WRITE BETTER.**

**TELL ME BEFORE FRIDAY AND THAT MIGHT DO IT.**

**WELL, THIS IS IT FOR THE WEEK. THIS IS SURELY GETTING TO THE END.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, BE SAFE, SANITIZE, ISOLATE AND OBVIOUSLY,**

**R&R.**

**BYE. CYL.**


	14. Chapter 14 To go for broke

**CHAPTER 14**

**ANN1AMOUR IS BACK. I HATE ISOLATION, HONESTLY, BUT THAT'S URGENT RIGHT NOW. THIS PANDEMIC IS TAKING A DRASTIC TURN IN OUR SOCIETY, AND THIS IS ALL NEW TO ME, TO US. I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS CRISIS WILL WILL BE ERADICATED. I'D JUST SAY ONE THING; I WISH IT WON'T BE VERY LATE.**

**BUT, WE SHOULD NEVER GIVE UP, UNTIL IT'S OVER, AND THIS MESSAGE IS NOT JUST FOR AMOURSHIPPERS, BUT FOR ANY PEARLSHIPPER, CONTESTSHIPPER, POKESHIPPER, ETC., I WANT YOU ALL TO BE AT YOUR BEST.**

**AND I'D ALWAYS BE THERE TO MAKE YOU SMILE.**

**Amourshipper35: Thanks for the review and yeah I hope Clemont's device pays off this time.**

**ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER.**

**STAY HOME. STAY SAFE. **

**A/N: This chapter includes the way the plan is being preceded.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

"Best of luck you guys"

Serena stated as she went ahead to hug Dawn,

"But be safe okay?"

"You can count on it. I know you don't love me as much you love him but I appreciate the thoughts" Dawn said with a smug look.

"O come on! You are my best friend, he's not. Well, no maybe you both are my BFFs or….." she blushed harder

"it's okay. I'll be safe" she assured her.

"time to go you two. Make sure you're close to the communicator and when time comes, use the red button for the last move, okay?"

"you bet." Brock added.

"see, Dawn, brock, this is the first time I'm giving away my device to someone else for the work, so keep it safe and use this," Clemont handed Dawn a dry towel.

"wipe the dust out occasionally from the screen, heck the whole thing in case it gets dirty, please do it often, and keep the machine on some….."

He was cut off by Dawn who placed her arms round Clemont's neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"Aw, don't worry I'd keep it safe, Clemont," she said in a somewhat seductive voice?

"I uh…hope….y-you will….um…safe….device…keep…..um"

Dawn knew her plan worked.

"Whoa whoa now what was that, Dawn. You can't do that." Gary hissed.

Dawn walked up to him and kissed his lips then caressed his cheek, saying, or whispering,

"It was just to make him stop dead in his tracks."

"oh," he was a bit relieved with that reply.

"wait but what the heck just happened?" Ash and Serena both blurted out.

Serena continued, seeing an unfazed Dawn,

"firstly, you seemed to flirt with Clemont, and I thought you two had something and then YOU KISSED GARY! I mean are you dating? And I was not informed?"

Dawn laughed a bit at this as did gary,

"oh Serena, we dated way earlier than we met you and Ash, Clemont knows it."

Serena turned her head to Clemont, to see he nodded.

The pieces came together, but they had more important matters to solve right now.

"I'm gonna get you for not telling me this till now, but good luck for the other task." Serena said to an amused Dawn.

"we'll see. But let's go Brock, bye ."

She headed out with Brock.

Serna shifted her gaze back to Clemont

"and do you love her."

"um…no….I just blushed at the close proximity"

He replied honestly.

She looked up at Ash who shrugged his shoulders, seemed to understand.

She went back to sit with her,

"well, at least I have you." she sweetly added.

"I'm lucky you have me."

They stared at each other's hypnotic gaze until it was Clemont

"Ahem, we better get ready for our next step."

"hey, Dawn can you hear 'em. I hear footsteps."

"I smell 'em, they're here."

Both of them hired a family closest to the high school, to slid in.

They agreed when Brock promised that their Pokémon would be safe

Some black-dressed men, five in number, entered with pistols

"give us every Pokemon in here, or I would be painful." They shouted from the living room.

"hey Clemont can you copy?"

"Yes," a mechanical voice replied.

"It's Dawn, they are here. I need luxray."

"You got it." As some Pokéball, popped out of the base.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile brock went out.

"Please leave us, I request you."

"Hand over the Pokémon!" he seethed.

"What if we don't?"

"Your not the one to chose kid."

"Then I hafta force my will, geodude let's go!"

Brock took out his geodude

"Okay then come on out blastoise!" the scruffy man brought out a blastoise

"You'll repent your decision kid, blastoise use hydro canon,"

He wanted to finish things off quickly.

But Brock had other plans.

"Geodude get outta that window, quick, rush into the backyard." He had to prolong the battle for Clemont's device to work.

_**Flash-back**_

"_well Clemont what was the other use you were mentioning before." Ash asked._

_"Yeah, this device has an extremely strong auto-rechargable electro-repulsive magnet which tends to exercise pole repulsion to anything that comes within it's massive magnetic field of 20 metres, except those under the base of the device or those touching it. The radar helps to communicate the group members even if one of them gets thrown out while not being in contact with the device."_

_Everyone present there gulped once to process the information._

"_That can be a big help, Clemont you genius." Gary bumped into him as he said that._

_**Flash-back end**_

"hello Dawn do you copy" Brock whispered while returning the glare of his opponents.

"yes, what's it?"

"we have to get it worked, can you bring it here?"

"I'll try you keep them sidetracked till then."

"roger."

He headed to the back yard followed by two of the men, while the others entered the other sections of the house.

All of the house members were made to hide in the attic with their Pokémons

Except Dawn who was in the kitchen.

"now before you mad this lame move, blastoise use hydro canon!"

"count me in too buddy, go squirtle, huropump!" cried his partner.

Brock had to face two at one and the same time.

"this is unfair. But you won't listen geodude use dig."

"what!" they both shrieked

"now! Attack," the sudden appearance never gave a chance to the squirtle and blastoise to revert back, while they were being tackled harsely.

"okay, let's see how long you can do this, you git!" the man gritted his teeth.

**Clemont's house**

"Ash, gary, Serena and iris. You guys should go there. Matters have started to get hectic, there are too many in there for the two of ours."

"in case we need to communicate, take this."

He handed four communicators to each of the four.

"big brother I wanna help too." Bonnie whined.

"no, this is too dangerous."

"but please."

Serena wanted to do something for the little one.

"okay bonnie," she implied, making the girl turn her gaze

"do you promise to take care of our injured Pokémon?"

"oh yes yes." She beamed.

"then it's up to you."

She smiled.

"you can count on it."

Clemont emphasized,

"don't waste time guys, take care and go fast."

The four left.

While they made their way to the affected area, Serena slid her hands into that of Ash's and tightened it.

He smiled.

She felt safer like this.

"let's do this Serena."

Her eyes sparkled as she said,

"Yeah let's do this."

**DING DING DING! AND DONE! ONE MORE CHAPTER. **

**I GUESS THERE WOULD BE SIX MORE BEFORE THE CONCLUSION.**

**ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL THE NEXT ONE. I HOPE THIS CORONA MANIA WOULD COME TO AN END BY THEN. FINGERS CROSSED.**

**UNTIL THEN,**

**BE SAFE. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, R&R**

**BYE. CYL.**


	15. Chapter 15 Showdown

**Chapter 15**

**ALWAYS THERE TO MAKE YOU SMILE, ANN1AMOUR IS HERE. A BIT LATE BUT STILL MADE IT. I DID MISS OUT A WEEK BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS WITH TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK. ALSO I'VE BROUGHT OUT THIS FIC IN WATTPAD (IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER WHICH HAVE BEEN PUBLISHED THOUGH) AND I'LL FILL MY ACCOUNT OVER THERE WITH ALL THE STUFFS I'VE BEEN WRITING HERE. BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME.**

**ANYWAYS, THE STORY IS FAST HEADING TOWARDS IT'S END. MY FIRST FIC AND NOW I WANT IT TO END SO THAT I CAN FOCUS MORE ON THE 'UNEXPECTED LOVERS'. HAVEN'T CHECKED THAT OUT? YOU'LL FIND IT ON MY PROFILE. ONLY THREE CHAPTERS ARE THERE BUT HOPE IT WILL SATISFY YOU. NOW, LET'S REPLY THE REVIEWS.**

**Amourshipper35: Yeah so do I.**

**HydraG: Thanks and welcome back, I hope this battle will be the one you'll like.**

**SO, THIS WAS FOR ME, HOW ABOUT YOU? HOPE YOU GUYS ARE COPING UP WELL AND ARE STILL SAFE. WE WILL SURELY GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER. STRONGER.**

**DO ENJOY THE STORY, AND SHOWER ME WITH REVIEWS. OKAY?**

**A/N: THE BATTLE IS ON! FIERCE Pokémon BATTLES(MAYBE NOT 'FIERCE', SUGGEST ME FOR IMPROVEMENTS ON BATTLES) FEATURING ASH, SERENA, GARY, BROCK, IRIS AND DAWN. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

Just when the group of four were about to enter the apartment, where Dawn and Brock were plugging away, a green-haired scruffy guy, with brown beard latched made them halt.

"Where are ya going?"

"None of your business." Ash tended to get through, but the man had other plans.

"Not until you defeat me!"

'There it goes' the four thought

Serena looked back at Ash and then at the man, and wondered if he's ready to face him. Her eyes were worried. Ash stared back at her and with a relieving nod, tried to relax her.

"We are here to rescue our friends and those living in the apartment!" Iris interjected.

"And I'm here to stop you dead in your tracks." He hissed back.

Ash smirked.

"Then you leave me with no other choice. But let me tell you beforehand, facing the Kalos finalist in a Pokémon battle is something you'd regret after." He sounded confident.

"O really? Then let's see what you've got kid." His hand which have been hiding something behind his suit, revealed a Pokéball.

"Ash…" Serena tightly grasped his hand.

Ash firstly turned to Gary and Iris, and whispered,

"I'll be taking this oof for now; you guys better enter from the backyard."

"You got it." They said as they sneaked back without letting the man know.

He turned her gaze back to Serena and stroked her hairs, as he said,

"You better follow them Serena. I'd be safe."

Both smiled and shared a tender kiss,

"I'd be looking forward to finish this….." she said as she left.

"And so will I" he gestured back.

"Nice girlfriend you've got yourself with, unfortunately, this might be the last time you saw her." he cackled.

"Don't cross your boundaries buddy." Ash was fuming with anger.

He took out a Pokéball, and both called their Pokémon out at one and the same time,

The man had a Chestnaught.

Ash had his Noivern.

"Let's begin" Ash pumped his fist in the air as he said that.

"Way to go chestnaught, use pin missile," the man ordered.

"Kay then noivern, fly away from it" he watched the dragon type fly as high as it can.

"Nice move lad, but defences won't help. Use needle arm!" Ash heard him say.

"Let's go buddy, use double team." He smirked as he said that. Ash surely had something in his mind.

This failed the move, needle arm.

"Tranna be smart huh? Chestnaught use vine whip." He screeched.

"Okay then, noivern use gust."

The gust failed as the vine whip caught noivern.

Ash saw that coming.

"Now use wild charge!"

The man grew tense as before the vine whip could leave noivern, wild charge hit chestnaught, knocking it down.

"Chestnaught!" he screamed,

"Naught!" it ensured that it still could continue.

"Nice job buddy, now use acrobatics let's go." Ash wanted to end it fast.

The dragon type swirled in the air before charging in and slamming against the midsection of the opponent.

The Pokémon dropped down, but to Ash's surprise, it stood back up.

The man laughed aloud before adding,

"This is how you train a Pokémon kid! Go chestnaught use sludge bomb followed by seed bomb."

The sludge bomb went straight into the eye of noivern, forcing it to come down.

Seed bomb, crashed on it to make it fall.

"Noivern! You okay?"

Ash was worried.

"Vern!" it assured.

"Great now let's show them what we've got."

"Vern!" it was ready.

"Use wing attack!"

"Counter with wood hammer!"

Moves clashed.

"Come on use dragon pulse!"

"Use spiky shield." Indeed the defensive move worked as the dragon pulse failed.

"Now be fast! Use leech seed immediately, and then hammer arm!"

"Counter the leech seed with dragon claw!" Ash hissed.

As the claw ended. Ash spoke immediately,

"Quick use, boom burst." The sonic attack stopped chestnaught to deliver the hammer arm.

This gave Ash the chance to seal the deal.

"Now noivern, use acrobatics, let's go!" he pumped his fist in the air.

The acrobatics hit an already exhausted chestnaught and made it surrender, but no one watched the man take out a pistol, from his suit.

"It doesn't matter kid, I'm gonna end both of you here."

Ash eyes got terrified; he was quick to react again this time.

"Noivern! Air cutter!"

The air cutter made the weapon fall off.

"I've had enough!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs, as he gestured noivern to use dragon pulse one last time on the brutal human.

The pulse caused the man to faint, as Ash asked noivern to come back to the Pokéball,

"I have to send noivern back to Bonnie."

He walked past the passed out being, as he wished,

"He won't be the only one to have a gun, I hope Serena is safe."

**POKE-HIGH (CONTROL CENTER)**

"What the heck! Now I handed these stupid trained athletes with supreme Pokémon, still they are failing to take on some students!?"

"I'm sorry sir but that is the case. And they do have some good collections with them."

Giovanni clasped his hands together, as he said,

"Where are they from?"

"I suppose they are the friends of a topper in the school, Clemont, I guess is his name." the chief informed.

"Then make sure they don't mess with us anymore. Invade their property and do whatever you want to keep them down."

The chief glanced at the Persian sitting beside and then back at the man,

His smile grew as he said,

"No boundaries?"

"No boundaries."

He laughed lightly before adding,

"Then you can count on us, sir."

**AND THAT SETTLES THE 15****TH**** CHAPTER. LET ME PASS YOU A LITTLE SPOILER, TO UPDATE YOU FURTHER. SERENA MIGHT BE IN DANGER.**

**HOW? WHEN? YOU'D GET TO KNOW AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.**

**BUT BEFORE THAT I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING FROM YOU GUYS. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST SAW A Pokémon BATTLE. SO PLEASE INFORM ME IF CHESTNAUGHT AND NOIVERN DON'T USE THESE SOUNDS (VERN AND NAUGHT) TO COMMUNICATE. I REALLY DON'T REMEMBER. AND ALSO DO TELL ME WHAT IS THE SOUND OF A BLASTOISE AND GROWLITH (YES THEY WILL COME UP LATER.)**

**TILL THEN,**

**R&R.**

**BYE. CYL.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hard fight

**CHAPTER 16**

**YO, WASSUP! ANN1AMAOUR, WITH THE SECOND UPDATE OF THIS WEEK. FINALLY MADE IT. WELL, IT HAS BEEN THREE WEEKS SINCE I'VE STEPPED AT THE STREETS, SO PLEASE TRY TO FEEL HOW DESPERATE I AM TO GET THIS WHOLE LOCKDOWN OVER. AND YEAH THEN THERE'S THIS STORY WHICH IS HEADING TOWARDS IT'S END. COME TO THINK OF IT, I'VE HEARD THAT ASH IS GONNA OR HAS REBATTLED KORRINA IN THE ANIME. WHO WON? LEMME KNOW.**

**Amourshipper35:THANKS AND YEAH SO DO I.**

**AND I'D LIKE TO THANK 'Satoshi da seren' for the 'Letters' review.**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER RESUMES THE BATTLE THAT GOT STARTED INT EH LAST CHAPTER. NOT THE SAME OPPONENT THOUGH.**

**SO GUYS, AS I'VE SAYING THIS WHOLE TIME, AND WHOSE WHO'D READ THIS AFTER A FEW MONTHS OR YEARS, DON'T WONDER WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT.**

**STAY SAFE AND KEEP SAFE, WHILE THE CORONAVIRUS PANDEMIC IS PREVALENT. REPEAT THE PROCESS EVEN IF IT'S OUT. (NOT THAT YOU'D BE RECKLESS ONCE IT'S GONE RIGHT?)**

**ENJOY READING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

"So, you ready?"

Dawn asked Serena.

"No, the others till have to come closer."

"Yeah."

Gary and the other members present were asked to touch the device, when Serena read a raffled cry calling out her name.

"SERENA!"

She looked back to see it was none other than Ash.

"Ash!" she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where have you been. I was growing tensed." He snuggled while her eyes welled up.

"Hey now I said I'd be fine. The dude got the lesson for the misbehavior." He smirked.

Dawn interjected,

"Listen Ash, we don't have much time. Follow us to the device and then we would start the mechanism. Clemont's ready."

"okay." He followed suit.

They all had themselves connected to the device.

When gary hushed,

"Clemont quick, they are heading near." He said, as he looked at some shadowy figures approaching.

"O-K-A-Y" the voice on the other side, assured.

'BOOM-BOOM-SAACK!'

An ex-plosive sound and a huge force shoved all other nearing apart.

Out of the manor.

Just when the confusion cleared, it all happened, to see a man still standing.

"Were you not repelled." Ash exclaimed. Flabbergasted.

It was just when they all heard a faint voice of Clemont coming from the communicator.

"The magnetic repeller, blasted off. It won't work again. Sorry!" he was embarrassed.

"Typical Clemont." Iris eye-rolled.

"Well then who's next, now that your little shenanigan has failed to work." The man hissed.

Ash was about to step up when gary jumped in.

"Let me handle this ashy-boy." Gary took out scizor.

Ash grinned as he stepped back saying,

"Next time you call me that, I'll cut your hairs."

"Let's see if you battle like you blab boy!" the man pressed.

He resumed,

"Houndoom come on out and start off with smog!" he ordered.

The Pokémon came out and released a dense chunk of smoke, covering the entire place.

'wow quite a unique move to start.' Serena thought.

"Scizor try to focus."

"scizor!" the Pokémon replied, although quite unaware of it's surroundings.

"Now houndoom, use flame thrower, wrap it up quick."

The move came out of nowhere a hit scizor.

"Scizor you okay?" gary sounded tense.

"Scizor!" it assured.

Before gary could instruct a move, the man was heard,

"Smog again."

Again yet husky chunk was unloaded.

"Not this time." Gary said,

"Scizor razor wind!"

The razor wind cleared up the mess. But houndoom was quick to react.

"Houndoom, ember!"

"Scizor double team!" gary was not letting loose ends now.

The double team did confuse houndoom as it tempted to ember attack on all of the images, till it was gary,

"quick attack, now!"

The quick attack stabbed houndoom sideways, as it fell back. But it was not enough to keep it down.

"we have better plans kid, let's go houndoom, use smog once again."

Smog was again used as the hide-away of the Pokemon.

This was frustrating for gary,

"oh, scizor use razor wind."

Just when the place started to be visible, houndoom attacked,

"Houndoom, dark pulse!"

The dark pulse was just plummeting scizor to a mess,

"Scizor come on, get back up!" Gary's appeal did bring it up,

"houndoom, shadow ball, lets finish this!"

This made it fall down and scizor fell flat. No response,

It was after a long time till it got up and forced to stare down it's opponent.

"This is what you will get kid, defeat, crushed down to hell! Houndoom, we will force them down, use fireblast,

"SCIZOR!" gary screamed, but the fire blast missed the target. Scizor escaped.

"phew that was a close one!" Ash exclaimed.

"now Scizor, use fury cutter!"

"counter with heat wave!" the heat wave slowed it's motion.

"Scizor, night slash!"

The night slash jabbed onto houndoom, but it was still not enough.

The confident smirk of the man perked up, as said he,

"Use smog one more time!"

"OH come on that's ridiculous!" brock uttered, clearly unhappy with the lurking motives.

"Scizor razor wind and….."

He was cut off,

"Houndoom, dream eater!"

This was a major move, and ended up in the right way for houndoom, scizor was sent to the dark world, and this was sluggishly moving, while it was on it's feet.

"Scizor, cut it out! Get back! You have to do this!" gary encouraged, but to no avail. The Pokémon, was almost done. It hardly had anything left.

"Drained out huh! Houndoom, use fire blast!"

"SCIZOR nwake up!" all screamed,

It woke up. Just in time to escape the supposed last blow of its opponent.

"YESSS scizor, now use bullet punch." Gary had to do this, it's now or never.

The move struck houndoom, and made it stutter a little. It surely was getting exhausted now.

"Scizor, flash cannon, let's go!"

"counter with flame throwers."

Moves clashed with thick smoke,

"This is your time scizor,use slash!" gary ordered.

Houndoome gave all it had to escape it.

"Houndoom use thunder fang!"

"counter with metal claw."

Impactful moves, yet no conclusion.

"Houndoom use foul play." This was the ace move, but scizor had other plans,

"Scizor double team, come on!"

The foul play missed, and then it gave scizor the perfect momentum,

"It's all over mister." Gary hissed as he said,

"X-SCISSOR!"

The X-scissor hit houndoom and it was shoved to the ground, fainted.

"YEA-HE-HEY!" Ash conjured.

They had won, they made it finally.

"NO," the shrieked,

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!" he took out some weapon,

Ash was quick to witness,

"Pikachu thunder-volt"

"CHU-PIKA!"

The volt dropped the being down,

The group gasped.

"Thank you Ash!" Serena exclaimed.

He smiled as he held her hand tight and giving another sympathetic look at scizor,

He said,

"Scizor just rocked it, but let's go beat the others."

Everyone pumped up their fists in the air as they tuned in,

"Yeah!"

**AND THAT SETTLES IT. WAS THE BATTLE AMAZING? WAS IT OKAY? WAS IT DULL? WAS IT EXCITING? WAS I ABLE TO HOLD YOUR SEATS TIGHT? LEMME KNOW.**

**AND TILL WE MEET AGAIN WITH NEXT CHAPTER,**

**KEEP YOURSELF AND THE OTHERS SAFE, AND KEEP READING FANFICITON STORIES.**

**AND OF COURSE**

**R&R.**

**BYE. CYL.**


	17. Chapter 17 Fight ups

**CHAPTER 17**

**ANN1AMOUR WITH CHAPTER 17, FINALLY AS THIS WEEK'S UPDATE.**

**NOW, I WAS FEELING A BIT DOWN DUE TO SOME PERSONAL ISSUES AND THIS RESULTED IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER WHICH WAS MEANT TO BE POSTED SOME TWO DAYS AGO.**

**ANYWAYS I'm GLAD IT'S DONE FINALLY. **

**A/N: FIERCE BATTLES, THAT'S ALL IS THE CONTENT OF THE CHAPPY. READ AND ENJOY.**

**Amourshipper35:thanks and I hope they would too.**

**Let's start the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

Just when they reached the attic where the member were shifted to currently, Ash proposed,

"I guess this is the time for us to spilt up."

"Yeah…." Serena says, reluctantly. She didn't want to let go of Ash.

"Who gets the device?"

"We'll take it!" Dawn implied.

Ash could read her all over and smiled at her sad face, replying,

"It won't be long! I promise."

Serena chuckles back and then blushes at the idea of doing what she wanted to do before Ash and Gary left. And yet again, Ash got the hint.

He leaned towards her direction and pecked her on the lips, saying as he moved forth, followed by Gary,

"I'd be looking forward to finish that, Serena!"

She was elated. Turning her gaze back at Dawn, who by now had a smug look on her face, she said,

"Let's go."

"Right, right."

"Wherecha goin young lasses?" a man cracked behind them,\

Serena and Dawn could also notice someone, block their way from the front.

"We have had enough, girls. Now we are not letting you create any more fuss!" the man shrieked, as he took out a seviper,

"Kay then, let's see what you've got. Braixen, let's go!"

Out came a braixen.

"Okay, seviper, use swagger!"

"Braixen, psybeam"

Serena's very first move gave her the upper hand,

Seviper was struck.

"Bring yourself up, use poison tail," the man jabbed.

"Braixen, flame charge!"

Another good move.

'this battle's gonna be easy' Serena thought.

"UGH, you fool, get back up." the man shouts at his Pokémon.

"Let's do this Braixen, use fire spin."

It hits and Seviper almost fainted, till it opened up it's jaw to show it's still in the game.

"Seviper, use poison tail!"

"Braixen, fire blast,"

Fire blast clearly outdid poison tail, as the seviper laid down panting.

"Let's finish this braixen, use fire spin!"

"Seviper use venom drench." The moves clashed, as the man hoped for a opening,

"Seviper, use dark pulse!" the man said hysterically

"Braixen, hidden power, let's go!"

She knew this was over.

Hidden power was too much for the wriggling Pokemon.

It fainted marking the end of a partly dominated battle.

"We're not done yet." Both the men cackled.

Before Serena and Dawn could process anything, a scyther and a yanmega were in front of them.

"I'll take care of the scyther, you deal with that yanmega." Dawn said, as Serena nodded.

Braixen was too tired to rebattle.

Serena chose sylveon.

"Sylveon fairy wind"

"yanmega air slash!"

"use charm"

Charm was rendered useless, it was a female itself.

"Well, hahaha, you idiot, yanmega, use quick attack"

The quick attack did take down sylveon, but

"Sylveon, moon blast!"

"Hurry, Yanmega, get outta there."

It was a close escape.

"Yanmega, sonic boom!"

The sonic boom was a tricky move,

"Now, Yanmega, steel wing, let's do this."

The steel wing was too hard to tackle, as Sylveon fell down, to get back up quick.

"Yanmega, this is it. Use ancient power"

"Quick sylveon, use hyper beam"

A blast was produced with a chunk of smoke.

"bug buzz, Yanmega!" the man shrieked

"SYLVEON, MOON BLAST!" Serena could hear her scream,

As the moon blast did the trick.

Yanmega was out.

**MEANWHILE WITH Dawn**

"Scyther, use fury cutter!"

"Mamoswine, icy wind, let's go"

Dawn had a huge responsibility with Mamoswine. She had to win it.

She furrowed her eyes as adrenaline rushed through,

"Mamoswine stone edge."

The icy wind slowed the fury cutter as the stone edge just jabbed into scythe.

"Get back up and use quick attack." The man had too much to do now.

Mamoswine was taken aback with that step as scythe prepared for the next move.

"Quick use wind attack followed by night slash!" he wanted to end this quick.

BAAM!

Right onto target, but Mamoswine was still on its feet.

"Well done Mamoswine. Now use blizzard, let's take this from here."

The blizzard was distracting and the man decided to wipe it out.

"Scyther use razor wind."

It started to clear up but no one heard the man ask scythe to apply fury cutter.

Mamoswine was hit hard.

"Scyther, X-scissor!"

"Mamoswine, ice shard quick!"

The ice shard saved the day for Mamoswine.

"Okay then, ice beam." Dawn could feel the match nearing the end,

"Counter with x-scissor."

An emphatic burst, with smoky layers,

"Almost done Mamoswine, use hyper beam!"

Beam got the upper hand, as the opponent Pokémon fainted,

"HUH WE ask f-for bac-backups immediately!" the man soon turned frantic,

"ENOUGH now, aaaagghh!"

Braixen had the flamethrower on,

As the two girls escaped from those guards.

**WITH ASH AND GARY **

"Well, well, well. I expected nothing less that that."

Ash and Gary had yet another obstacle. A Pyroar and a Blastoise.

"Okay Floatzel, I choose you, let's take that Pyroar down." Ash was pumped.

"Let's go Magmar, that Blastoise should know who it is up against!" Gary responded.

"Magmar, flamethrower!"

"Floatzel, water gun!"

"Counter with water gun!"

"Counter with flamethrower!"

The double battle was on its way.

"Blastoise flash cannon!"

"Magmar fire spin!"

CLASH!

"Blastoise hydro pump!"

"Counter with flame burst!"

CLASH!

"Quick Blastoise use rapid spin!"

"Magmar get outta….." it was too late. The impact was ferocious.

"Blastoise use ice beam, get this done."

Ice beam struck Magmar like a jet, and it got freezed.

"MAGMAR NO!" Gary shouted.

"Blastoise, skull bash, c'mon!"

The sadistic challenger showed no mercy, as the move broke open magmar to be shoved way apart, hitting the back wall.

It still was conscious, for heaven's sake.

"Magmar, thank god, your okay!" Gary felt himself blessed.

"What the- Blastoise no more wait, finish it with water gun!"

"Flame thrower let's go" Gary though of an opening when the area turned pitched black.

Why?

"Magmar smokescreen!" that's the cause.

"Magmar feel the presence of Blastoise and use lava plume."

But the lava plume will take time to hit.

"We have still got time, Blastoise, use flash cannon"

"Magmar confuse ray!"

The ray was a game changing effort put by gary.

"Blastoise snap outta it. B-blastoise HEY!" the man could see the unavoidable fate.

Blastoise couldn't recover after that as the lava plume engulfed it, forcing it to faint.

But for Ash it was a lot more difficult task.

"Pyroar, heatwave."

Strong force, floatzel was burning.

"Pyroar step up with hyper voice." It was getting floatzel go dizzy and weak.

And it was working.

"Floatzel stay at one place." Ash suggested.

"Now use take down, pyroar."

It charged in and smacked floatzel back.

Ash smirked much to the guard's dissatisfaction,

"What! You'll laugh off. Anyway pyroar overheat"

"Well, was that all? Then let us show! Floatzel, waterpulse."

Still the overheat out-powered the water pulse, and floatzel was injured,

"Now pyroar, use incinerate, let's finish!"

"Floatzel, whirlpool."

The whirlpool took time to built as the fire move struck hard.

"Floatzel!" Ash was a bit terrified with his move failing along with his plan.

He had to think something quick, else there was no way Floatzel could survive this long.

"Pyroar, hyperbeam, we will break them to pieces,"

"Floatzel, get up and get outta there please." He sounded desperate.

Luckily this time it escaped.

"Anyway, Pyroar, hyper voice!"

"Focus, Floatzel, and use aqua jet."

Floatzel did bring itself up to avoid the hyper voice and kick in the aqua jet, but it was far less than enough to keep Pyroar down.

"Floatzel, quick attack, let's go!"

The quick attack was something that shifted the momentum, as Ash ordered,

"Now, use hydro pump!"

"Pyroar, counter with flame thrower!"

"Floatzel, ice beam, now!"

The beam came unexpected, and froze Pyroar down.

"Floatzel, WHIRLPOOL!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs,

"Pyroar, try to break free, use overheat!"

The overheat was melting the thaws but the whirlpool did it's job.

Pyroar was down and just when it seemed the match was over, pyroar got up.

Ash was terrified.

"UH Floatzel, use h-hydropump!"

"IS. THAT. ALL? Pyroar hyper beam!" he scoffed with a mocking tone.

The hyper beam ceased the flow of hydropump.

"Pyroar, fire fang!"

"Counter with ice fang"

Ash's eyes suddenly lightened up as his mind processed.

"Now, Floatzel, use aqua tail and follow up with aqua jet"

The close distance helped aqua tail and aqua jet and the beaten down Pyroar panted, getting exhausted.

"Pyroar use incinerate"

"Floatzel, counter with whirlpool."

Pyroar just gave its all in that incinerate move that I did stooped down, gasping for breath.

Ash wanted to smile before he ended it.

"It's all done, you creep, floatzel, hydro pump."

"NNOOOOOOOO!" the man kneeled down as the hydro pump just resulted the defeat of pyroar.

"Well done ashy boy." Ash could hear Gary say that.

Just then about 50 men gathered there while one spoke up.

"Now it's time to make your game over you two."

**CLIFFHANGER. **

**DON'T LOVE IT? COME ON IT WOULD JUST BE A WEEK MORE TILL IT RESOLVES.**

**LET'S SEE HOW LONG THIS AMAZING RIDE GOES ON. I HAVE COMPLETELY ENJOYED WRITING THIS FIC. AND WOULD FEEL A BIT SAD TO SEE IT TO BE OVER.**

**BUT WE HAVE TO MOVE ON WITH NEXT STORIES RIGHT.**

**BUT IT'S NOT DONE YET. TILL WE MEET AGAIN,**

**R&R.**

**BYE. CYL. BE SAFE. STAY HOME.**


	18. Chapter 18 Menace

**HEY GUYS IT'S ANN1AMOUR, AND I KNOW YOU ARE MAD AT ME RIGHT NOW. **

**TWO WEEKS WITHOUT UPDATES WHAT THE HECK!**

**WELL, FIRST OFF I'M SORRY FOR SUCH A DELAY, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WILL BE ABLE TO BRING UP THREE CHAPS THIS WEEK. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE WITH THE WORKLOAD I'm HAVING NOW. I REGRET IT WHEN I SAID THAT THERE WAS A 'HELL LOTTA TIME' CUS THERE AIN'T NO FREE TIME (ALMOST) NOW.**

**Amourshipper35: Yeah the 'kids' gained the upper hand, XDXD**

**Pedrored122: hey buddy, thanks and I hope you'll like this chap.**

**I CAN'T EVEN PROMISE THAT I'D BE ABLE TO GET ON WITH THE NEXT WEEKLY UPDATE, BUT I HOPE THIS PROJECT WOULD BE DONE BY THE END OF May OR EARLY JUNE, (YOU CAN DISS ME IF IT GETS ANY LONGER). ANYWAYS, HOPE YALL ARE SAFE AS OF NOW, AS THE VIRUS IS GETTING DEADLY.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 18. AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon, COULD HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE IF I WAS BORN OF SOME NINTENDO FREAK FAM.**

"Pikachu use thundervolt!"

"magmar flame thrower!"

The volt followed by the fire did help clear the mob, but only for more to barge in.

And o boy they had guns ready with them, ready to fire, whenever they get the order to.

"FIRE" a elderly man shrieked

But it was just then, another voice was heard.

"Braixen, flame thrower!"

If it wasn't for Serena that time with braixen to halt their firing before it got started and burn them down, there was nothing Ash and gary could do to protect themselves.

Serena ran through the wiped out force to reach Ash, and throw her at him.

She sobbed lightly, then added,

"O Ash thanks goodness your safe. What were you doing." She wailed uncontrollably.

Ash wanted to say something to comfort her, but nothing came in his mind, he frowned.

"It's alright now, Serena. I'm safe, and so are you. I'm glad that you came, and I don't wanna imagine what would have happened if you didn't."

"But-but"

"Sshh!" he stroked her hairs, and whispered in her ears,

"Never give up till it's over Serena. I've told you that before right?"

And again Serena felt the familiarity with that phrase,

"Hey Serena, didn't you say that you had a fennekin, did it evolve." Ash stated trying to talk something different.

"OH" Serena wiped off her tears,

"Yeah it got evolved the previous week before, when we were practicing moves in the lawn."

Ash smiled and said,

"Well, anyway let's wait for our friends, they are coming here."

"Mhm." Serena did not want to leave his side this time.

"Hey Ash,…. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"Did you ever were in a summer camp, in Kanto by prof. oak?"

"Yes, I was, I was five I guess by then." He remember his good old days.

"So…..um…..do you remember helping out any girl with straw hat back then?"

"Uh yes actually." He was beaming with excitement.

"Were you the same girl?" he couldn't contain it any longer.

"YES." Serena stuck her tongue out as he leaned in.

"That's just-"

"You see sorry to interrupt your moment but looks like Clemont and iris have been covered by ememies.

"Huh!" Ash and Serena looked back at gary and then at Dawn, before they watched Clemont and his heleoptile and iris and her axew taking on a darkrai and a nidoking.

"We better help them."

"right."

They rushed out of the room.

**WITH CLEMONT**

"Heleoptile, use Thunder charge!"

"Darkrai, dark pulse."

The dark pulse was working on a fatigued heleoptile, and before it could use parabolic charge darkrai's dream eater made it to faint.

"Oh no, heleptile!"

"It's okay Clemont leave it to me." Pausing a bit, said,

"Talonflame, I choose you!"

Facing darkrai was always a hectic takedown, and when the stakes are high…..

**WITH Iris**

"Awex, dragon claw!"

"Nidoran, use megahorn!"

The megahorn was too much for the little axew, as it was thrashed back.

"Come on, axew, get up and use rock tomb!"

"use Iron tail, then thrash!"

The axew was getting out of energy, as it heard the bigger one execute one last move,

"Nidoking, use Dragon rush!"

"Axew use outrage! Quick!"

Axew gave all to apply it's move still wasn't enough to counter the bigger move.

"AXEW NO!"

Iris went up to pick up her Pokémon as she could feel tears well up in her eyes,

"I lost!"

Someone tapped her shoulder. It was Serena.

She was smiling, as she implied.

"It's okay Iris, I will win for you."

She felt the need of pancham now, as she took out her Pokéball.

"Talonflame, brave bird let's go!"

"Darkrai, use confuse ray!"

Ash smirked as he jabbed,

"switch from brave bird to quick attack!"

The confuse ray missed it's target as the other gasped, seeing a switch move for the first time.

"now talonflame use overheat!"

"Darkrai, use dark pulse then nightmare!"

"Talonflame fire blitz!"

But it was too late nightmare did the trick for darkrai,

"Use dream eater now!"

"Talonflame! No! use flame charge!"

The flame charge was mostly directionless, as it was looking easy for darkrai to wrap this up.

"Okay Darkrai, time to overrule, use focus punch!"

That did it.

Yet another win for darkrai. Just when the man was getting in orders to faint down Ash and Clemont,

A gyarados appeared in the scene.

"MISTY!" Ash and Clemont were overwhelmed to see her.

She smiled at Ash,

"Your gonna gimme a treat for this, okay." Then turning back to the man with a death glare she pointed at her gyarados.

"I promise it will be one last fight, let's see what your darkrai's made of"

She had to win this.

**AND THAT SETTLES IT. I'm AFRAID BUT YOU GUYS HAFTA WAIT BEFORE THE NEXT CHAP GET PUBLISHED. REALLY SHORT ONE RIGHT?**

**BUT THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE THE BIGGEST, THOUGH IT MIGHT TAKE A FEW MORE WEEKS TO GET PUBLISHED.**

**AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THAT.**

**TILL THEN,**

**R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19 When evil takes over

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**Ann1amour is back to continue what seemed like neglected for a long time.**

**No guys, I really did not get time enough to write this, **

**But finally I made a chapter this month, which is a satisfying feeling for me.**

**I'm so so so sorry for being late and I know you guys missed it, but please forgive me, I tried to post it earlier, but there were still some loose ends which required fixing up, so, after what seemed like eternity, here it is. The next chapter of CC. **

**Amourshipper35: Well, not that fast I guess, which you will get to know why, after reading this chapter. But they will eventually get out of this, or this story will suck, XDXD anyways, thanks for the review, hope you'll like it.**

**Pedrored122: Thanks I still need to improve my battling scripts. And read this and say if this was long enough. Thanks for the review, this one is 1K+ words, so hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Mysteryman: Wow, first of, thanks for letting me know that there are not just few who wait for my story. I'm glad, I'm crying (Fake tears, but genuine thankfulness.) Here it is, was a bit late but finally made it. A week within you texted, is that okay? Hope you'll like this chapter.**

**So, let's get the drama going!**

**Enjoy chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**A/N: Ash and his friends gets in big trouble, as the men takes over their group, with armed forces. **

**MEANWHILE WITH SERENA AND IRIS**

"Pancham, you ready?" she checked up on her Pokémon

"Cham!" It did ensure it's trademark confident nature.

The man crooked,

"Your using pancham huh? Okay then, Absol I choose you."

Serena knew she had to win this,

"Absol, use quick attack!"

"Pancham use sludge bomd when it heads near."

The sludge bomb missed it's target, quick attack didn't.

"Okay Absol, keep it up with sucker punch!"

"Counter with karate chop, Pancham."

Serena's eyes sparked off for a moment, as her hands reached her neck,

"Pancham, use arm thrust now!"

The arm thrust was more effective given that Absol was closer.

The impact was heavy. Still not enough to keep such a Pokémon down.

"C'mon, is that all you've got? HAHA! Absol, use future sight, We're done goofing around."

The eyes showed horror, for Serena as Absol started the move with glowing bluish purple eyes,

She stuttered a bit,

"P-Pancham, st-stone edge!"

Absol jumped high over the edge as it awaited his next move,

"Absol, night slash!"

Pancham was hit hard,

"O no Serena!" Iris was terrified to see the match slipping away.

The brutal smile was eminent on the face of the man,

"Absol, use pursuit!"

"Pancham, get up! use future slash!"

Moves clashed, but the man was up to something, and Serena was unaware of it.

The match was almost over now.

"Absol, use future sight"."

"Pancham, don't be tense, just ease up."

She paused a bit, wondering which one of the two moves she had in mind, to use.

"Okay, Pancham, use rock tomb! Let's go!"

Again, this was to no avail, as it sailed over the rocks, to pass one last laugh,

"Absol, use hidden power, let's finish this!"

"No! Pancham use hidden power!"

The moves collided and as the smoke got cleared, there was a clear winner.

Absol.

Serena rushed to her Pokémon, while not getting the sight of many more men with more recruited Pokémons around, circling them.

"Pancham! I'm sorry!"

Hot tears lurched down, as Iris shook her a bit before pointing towards their impending fate.

"So? You are coming with us, or we'll force you to."

Serena wanted to say no badly but Iris held her hand from behind, and hushed,

"No, don't be reckless; this is a fight we cannot win. We'd just harm ourselves and our Pokémon"

She turned back processing what she said, then stooped her head low, admitting defeat, and more tears filled her serene face.

"O Ash, where are you?"

She mumbled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"While this good-for-nothing girl fights Darkrai, why don't this nerdy welp fight my Malamar."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT!" Ash seethed.

"It's okay Ash, I'll make him pay for this." Clemont adjusted his glasses, determined than ever,

"Luxray, let's go!"

"Malamar c'mon out!"

Both glared at each other as they showed their malice.

But there were some more people heading their way, which no one but Ash could see coming.

He dashed out to see who it was, but then in a flash,

'THUD'

And the whole world started to fade away for Ash.

And Clemont and misty were unaware of it.

"Malamar, psybeam!"

"Luxray, electric discharge." That was the only move Clemont could think of.

And that wasn't potentially capable to stop malamar's advances,

The psybeam, paralyzed Luxray.

"Malamar, psychic, continue tormenting the welp!"

This was pathetic, for Clemont and Luxray. They seemed far away from the match just when it got started.

"Malamar, hyperbeam!"

A loud explosion with a huge smoke screen engulfed the scene, which cleared out revealing a wiped-out but resilient Luxray hanging in there.

"How long will this go on, you idiotic maggot, huh! You should give up! You have to! Hahahaha, Malamar, foul play!"

This sadistic laugh was piercing Clemont's heart like a dagger.

"Luxray, hang in there buddy! Please, We can't let it go." He cried

"Malamar, use payback,"

It hits, and luxray was almost passing out with no control over his body.

"Try to get free, Luxray, come on!"

"Is this how your mom raised you, like a wailing puppy, hiding behind behind the butt your friends?"

This infuriated him.

His eyes, blood shot, spoke up,

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY MOM LIKE THAT!"

Luxray was getting back up with lightning eyes, sparking revenge.

"Use wild charge with thunder fang!"

"What the-" the man stuttered a bit.

The double move sent malamar to a big distance, still was nothing that much of an impact.

"Luxray, electric discharge, full power!"

A huge wave of electricity rushed through

"M-Malamar, night slash"

Night slash was over powered,

"Malamar, use foulplay."

Again, the dark move did the trick

Luxray was losing his senses, and voluntary actions.

"I've had enough Malamar, use Superpower. Finish. It. Now."

Even after the fact that that indomitable did take down luxray, as it passed out, but there were also some guards standing their way with pistols, which meant , they had no way out.

While Misty was trying to fend off Darkrai,

"Gyarados hydro pump!"

"Darkrai, dark pulse."

"Gyarados, use Ice fang then dragon rage!"

"Darkrai use dream eater!"

While the dragon rage was clearing her way out, Misty heard,

"Stop the match and take your Pokémon back!"

She was outmatched with many armed men,

"I won't." she clearly denied.

"Then, I'm afraid your Pokémon will have to pay for any of your reckless steps."

The pistols pointed at gyarados, who was raging in anger waiting for her to order.

"No Gyarados, you mean more to me."

She looked down, not being able to say it to that dragon type, with a straight face.

Gysrados was staring at her with eyes full of horro and surprise, before it was called back.

"Now, that's like a good girl."

The men handcuffed her.

Dark clouds were starting to make it's way, throwing these students far away from success, while misty and Clemont had their thoughts fixed on one,

"Where is Ash?"

**DING DING DING!**

**That's it for today. Phew I literally wrote down all that I had in my mind to fill this chapter up, and is the reason why it was, again, late.**

**I dunno if there will be one more chapter this month, But I've been meaning to end this story by the next two months, which means two chapters more, might be there, if one of them turns out to be longer, way longer than the rest.**

**Well, how was it? Worth the wait? Lemme know.**

**Till then, keep your hands clean, be safe, but I'd be grateful if you would please,**

**R&R. I would really appreciate if anyone who reads, reviews. I'm always there for a reply.**

**Bye, CYL.**


End file.
